Luces Negras
by adaneva
Summary: Cuando un sentimiento pasado toca nuestras puertas nuevamente, a veces sobrepasa nuestras propias expectativas. Una historia donde cada una descubrirá una nueva faceta de si misma mientras luchan con sus propias dudas. Universo Alterno (Post escuela). ¡Capitulo 5 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

Luces Negras

Capitulo I - Ella

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes solo los uso para escribir mis propias historias.

Hola, ha pasado tiempo desde mi primer fic y bueno me anime a estrenar mi nuevo portátil con una historia nueva. Esta se ubicara en el tiempo universitario de las niñas, tendrán mas o menos 20 años cada una o por ahí. Decidí hacerlas mas maduras porque la verdad no quería otro fic de escuela, deseaba darles un toque mas adulto con chispas de experiencias reales. ¡Buena Lectura!

* * *

Era una noche de invierno, las temperaturas habían decaído mucho esas ultimas semanas llegando al pico de la estación en menos tiempo que el año anterior. Las calles estaban recargadas de nieve que la sal no lograba disolver y ningún pasante era tan osado como para desafiar el agreste clima.

La hora punta se fue tan rápido como era de esperarse en la gran ciudad, ya solo quedaban las barredoras y los cartuchos de pólvora quemada que la noche anterior adornaron el cielo helado. Las fiestas para recibir el nuevo año pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan veloz como el tiempo, tan efímero también.

Una joven caminaba a paso veloz por las calles embestidas de nieve, el eco de sus pasos ocultaba el llanto que bañaba su rostro. Se acomodo el cuello del abrigo y dispuso la bufanda para cubrirse la mitad del rostro, ocultándose de unos extraños que cruzaron su camino.

_"No es lo que piensas, ¡Espera!"_ sacudió la cabeza recordando esas palabras, bloqueando las imágenes que amenazaban con volverla loca.

Se limpio mas lagrimas obstinadas que escaparon marcando mas los surcos en su rostro, molesta con ella misma evito hacer una mueca y quebrarse del todo.

_"Decide que quieres, a ella o a mí"_ Aquella voz ajena del mundo que habían creado irrumpió sus pensamientos.

Era aun demasiado fresco, aquella visión aun asaltaba su mente torturándola. Se cubrió la boca para ocultar un quejido que su pecho en llamas expulso, su corazón errático motor que parecía exhausto y mal herido. Con la vista nublada tropezó sin caer, el susto repuso algo de su dignidad controlando de paso sus emociones.

Fue en ese momento que los faroles de un auto alumbraron la desierta calle y ella lo supo. Incluso antes de escucharlo frenar forzando los neumáticos, lo sabia. Unos pasos se escucharon a su espalda, unos pasos que tenían tanto de familiar como de extraño, los escucho acelerar y ella sintió un impulso de imitar sus acciones, si tan solo no estuviera usando tacones, pensó.

Decidió detenerse, escapar no tenia sentido, sobre todo cuando las salidas estaban cercadas por sus propios sentimientos. La persona detrás la alcanzo deteniéndose a solo unos pasos de la joven triste. Los jadeos a su espalda hacían eco con sus latidos y el vapor que salía con cada respiro.

—Puedo explicar...— comenzó a hablar, aquella voz dulce que susurraba su nombre en noches de pasión estaba tratando de explicar, ¿Que?. Apretó los dientes para no gimotear.

—¿Que?, si fue muy claro lo que vi— respondió cuando se aseguro que su voz no temblaría exponiéndola. La joven detrás parecía confundida y también tenia lagrimas que cayeron finalmente al escuchar la fría verdad en sus palabras.

_"Escucharlas de tu boca es demasiado pero, ¿Que he hecho?"_ reflexiono.

—No lo planee, solo...solo paso. Yo te amo a ti, por favor créeme— apelo la muchacha concentrándose en ella nuevamente, el sentimiento de culpa abrumando sus sentidos y nublando la poca coherencia que su cabeza invoco. Ella apretó los puños con aquella declaración, le sonaba tan falaz luego de presenciar exactamente lo contrario.

Avanzo unos pasos, sus piernas temblaban temiendo a flaquear y perdonarla otra vez. ¿Por qué se estaba haciendo daño ella misma?, no lo sabia con claridad, de repente las palabras de una de sus amigas salió a flote dándole la determinación que por tanto tiempo esquivó.

—Regresa, ¿A donde vas?— intentó detenerla estirando su brazo.

—Si eso es verdad entonces...— Ella decidió encarar a la que había sido su otra mitad dándose la vuelta. —Déjame ir—

Se miraron con tristeza compartiendo un silencio que fue súbitamente roto por los gemidos de llanto de una de las dos, su mirada parecía implorar que no la deje, su llanto no le permitió articular palabra y solo pudo notar a su 'novia' observándola con una expresión que parecía gritarle su mismo dolor.

—Te llamare cuando vaya por mis cosas— pudo decir controlándose, dentro suyo sintió como el dolor de su pecho migró a su estomago dejando un fuego interno que amenazo con hacerla vomitar.

—Escúchame...no me dejes— pidió la otra con patético tono de voz.

Ella le sonrió, una sonrisa enmarcada de sus propios surcos de lagrimas saladas, de su propio calvario, le sonrió como el verdugo a su victima. Luego se dio la vuelta para cruzar la calle ignorando sus llamados y sus propias ganas de regresar y consolarla. Cuando se vio al otro lado se saco los zapatos y empezó a correr, sus piernas se movieron por si solas intentando escapar dejando un rastro húmedo, huyendo de una parte de si misma que sabia no volvería mas.

No supo por cuanto tiempo anduvo luego de ese arrebato, se sentía entumecida, algo que considero bueno pues al menos era una sensación nueva y no ese maldito dolor. El teléfono vibró y maldijo por no haberlo apagado, sin embargo cuando lo cogió pudo aliviar sus sospechas.

—¿Dónde estas?— pregunto su mas vieja y querida amiga. Ella observo a su alrededor, estaba aun descalza, cada uno de sus zapatos en un bolsillo diferente del abrigo y los ojos nublados por el recuerdo.

—Cerca a tu casa— dijo reconociendo los edificios del vecindario a medias

—Anda a la calle principal, hay un puesto de 'Ramen', bajo en cinco minutos— La joven miro su teléfono y sonrió por el legendario apetito de su amiga de la infancia.

Con pasos cortos emprendió la marcha, su estomago se quejo haciéndole reír, una risa amarga que luego se dislocó en una sutil sonrisa.

Su amiga atravesó la calle para doblar la esquina cuando la vio esperándola apoyada en un farol de luz. Apenas notó esa dulce mirada plagada de dolor corrió para alcanzarla y darle un fuerte abrazo. La sintió estremecerse en sus brazos ¿De frío?, No, sabia que era algo mas profundo porque se aferro a su cuerpo de la misma forma antes de dejarla ir.

—Terminamos, la encontré en el dormitorio con aquel amigo que la estaba ayudando con un trabajo, Dios, debí hacer mas caso a tus palabras— explico con una expresión neutra, era como si estuviese en estado de negación puro. Su amiga escucho sorprendida y acarició su espalda en apoyo.

—No podías esperar una cosa así, aun si mi sexto sentido ha demostrado una vez mas que tengo el tercer ojo— dijo con animo de hacerla reír, pero ella no lo hizo y en vez bajo la cabeza para limpiarse las lagrimas. —Lo siento no quise—

—No te preocupes, es solo que tal vez yo descuide nuestra relación, si pienso a eso yo...—

—Estas loca si te vas a echar la culpa de lo que paso— interrumpió su amiga con rabia en sus palabras. —Es como si estuvieras coronandote los cuernos tu misma— insistió airada ante la mirada algo sorpresa de la otra.

Su amiga siempre se había preocupado por ella, siempre había estado ahí cuando la necesitaba, su relación se hizo mas fuerte luego de la separación que ambas sufrieron en la preparatoria. Aun si en los primeros meses no cruzaron palabra, cada una teniendo sus motivaciones trataron de sobrellevar aquella carga emocional. Ella sabia que podía contar con su amiga, su mejor amiga...

_"Pensar que te culpe por mucho tiempo de lo que paso, sera que en verdad me merezco esto"_ volvió a la realidad cuando sintió unas manos tibias tomando las suyas, los ojos claros frente suyo la observaron con mas calma, con entendimiento y a la vez llena de nostalgia.

—No te hagas esto, al menos no en mi presencia— la muchacha con el corazón roto trato de sonreír y su amiga la copio.

—No tengo remedio ¿O si?— dijo y en respuesta su amiga se colgó de su brazo.

—Creo que es mi influencia así que, te ofrezco un ramen especial, con aleta de tiburón o lo que quieras— halo de ella hacia el quiosco, el cual las recibió lleno de olores muy incitantes.

—¿Lo que sea?— repitió la joven y su amiga afirmo como un niño lo haría, pero antes se aseguro de tener consigo la cartera.

"¡Irashai!" saludo el vendedor, su puesto de ramen era una leyenda del vecindario, lo tenia desde hace mucho y el mismo se enorgullecía contando la historia de como su padre comenzó después de la guerra.

Las dos ordenaron Sake tibio y dos ordenes especiales. Llenar el estomago con algo caliente mientras sus pies ganaban algo de calor fue estupendo, aparte que aquel modesto plato de sopa le supo a gloria. Sorbieron sus fideos en silencio, ambas con mucho que pensar individualmente.

—Señor, otra mas— Alzo la botella vacía para mostrarla al viejo cocinero quien sonrío satisfecho, no era común que chicas tan jóvenes disfrutaran de la bebida nacional en esos tiempos.

—Hai douzo— con una nueva botella las dos brindaron sin proclamar la ocasión, pronto el plato de ramen fue reemplazado por un dulce tradicional a base de Tofú frito. Ambas tenían ya las mejillas coloradas de tanto licor pero ninguna parecía sumergida en su efecto.

Eras las únicas que quedaron en el puesto pero al cocinero no pareció importarle, incluso les ofreció una ronda mientras les contó acerca de su puesto, hablaron del cambiamiento, de la recesión y lo peligroso del internet.

—En la vida lo mas precioso que uno se puede llevar consigo son los recuerdos: El recuerdo de una amistad leal, de un amante entregado, de tu madre— dijo el viejo chef. —Salud por Uds. porque son amigas, ya con eso han ganado en el juego de la vida— alzo la copa sonriendo amigablemente, las chicas lo imitaron contagiadas de la sabiduría que un hombre de su edad cargaba en los hombros.

_"No me había dado cuenta, que tonta soy, a veces nos doblamos con tan poco peso"_ reflexiono sintiéndose un poco mas animada.

—Entonces, ¿Vienes a mi casa o que?— pregunto su amiga de la infancia, la verdad era que no había pensado en ellos hasta que su amiga se lo propuso. Estaba muy enfocada en su vaso de licor, ¿Que haría? de todas maneras tenia que ponerse esa pregunta, por suerte su ex no iba a la misma facultad que ella así que no habría problema de encuentros fatales, Oh si, odiaba esa clase de cosas pues nunca había sido buena para ocultar sus sentimientos.

—No quiero imponer, ¿Estas segura que a Ayano-san no le importara?— pregunto algo titubeante, los ojos claros de su amiga brillaron al compás de una de sus sonrisas genuinas.

—Claro que no, ademas, ¿A donde querías ir en tu estado?—

—¡Mou! que no estoy ebria Kyouko-chan— se defendió la joven, su rubia amiga río viendo como infló las mejillas como cuando eran niñas.

—Por un momento fue como volver al club y verte con tus moños otra vez Akari— Kyouko continuo a molestarla, la pelirroja alzo una ceja pero luego se relajo recordando aquellos días, que juventud despreocupada, que días felices y llenos de ajetreo.

—El club, que pena que no pudimos mantenerlo, aun si Ayano-san trato de mover sus hilos por medio del consejo no se pudo evitar que la ceremonia del té reiniciara— dijo Akari rompiendo el momento alegre, Kyouko sabia a donde la conversación estaba llegando, siempre era igual e inevitable.

—Mmm, fue en el primer año de preparatoria, tu aun estabas en segundo año de liceo— dijo la rubia jugando con el pequeño vaso que estaba pasando de mano a mano. Akari sabia que remover huellas del pasado no era el mejor plan para olvidarse de la noche anterior, estaba cansada del viaje desde casa, con los pies helados y zapatos de tres mil yenes en los bolsillos por Dios.

—Kyouko-chan, hay algo que debo decirte— Akari comenzó de nuevo, decidió cerrar la discusión viendo que eran mas de las dos de la mañana y el abuelo del ramen estaba juntando los cacharros para cerrar. La rubia encontró su mirada extrañamente parecida a los ojos de su novia, seguramente estaba ebria, solo eso podía explicar el deseo de verla.

—En la fiesta de la facultad...— El teléfono de Kyouko interrumpió las palabras de Akari, quien pensó que tal vez debería posponer su platica para cuando su cabeza estuviera con menos revoluciones por minuto.

_"Aya-chan, Akari pasara la noche en casa, no, no ha pasado nada malo y no estoy ebria."_ Escuchar a Kyouko hablar con su novia hizo que su pecho abrigue una sensación de añoranza. Se dio cuenta que aquello no pasaría de la noche a la mañana, su relación fue larga, con mas bajos que altos pero aun así pensaba que esos altos compensaban en mucho lo demás. Estaba enamorada y aquello consumaba cada centímetro de fortaleza en su cuerpo.

_"Llegamos en cinco minutos a lo mucho ¿si?, un beso"_ Cerro la llamada y encontró a su amiga de la infancia esperando por ella de pie, Kyouko suspiro conteniendo sus emociones, el alcohol era un mal consejero, aquella frase IN VINO VERITAS no especificaba las instrucciones de uso.

* * *

—Akari y Chinatsu ¿Terminaron?— Ayano pregunto, ella y su novia estaban tomando desayuno sobre la isla que separaba el kitchenet y el salón. Su apartamento era pequeño pero con suficiente espacio para ellas y un huésped. Kyouko paso la tostada que estaba comiendo, su mirada azul en algún punto entre el azucarero y el bote de mermelada.

—Recuerdas cuando te dije que uno de la clase de Chinatsu estaba yendo mucho a su dormitorio, pero Akari obviamente dijo que no había problema porque ella había cambiado y confiaba plenamente, etc— pregunto la rubia mientras esparcía una gran cantidad de mermelada en otra tostada.

Ayano tomo nota que era la cuarta, así que decidió meter dos mas al tostador para ella misma. Asintió a la pregunta de su novia para que continúe, dándole tiempo de ponerse de pie para meter el pan y de paso servirse una buena taza de café fresco.

—Bueno, yo le dije que las miradas hablan y en ese momento te juro que entre esos dos había algo mas que teoría y practica— hizo una pausa algo molesta por ese día, molestia que trato de pasar bebiendo un trago de jugo.

Ayano volvió a su sitio con la taza entre sus manos y sonrió viendo la expresión en su novia.

—Oh, era una muerte anunciada— comento la ex presidente del consejo y estudiante de leyes Sugiura. Kyouko asintió y justo cuando iba a robarle un poco de café a Ayano, ésta se puso de pie al escuchar el tostador.

—Pero, ¿Crees que la perdonara como aquella vez?— propuso Ayano e intuyendo el deseo de su novia le sirvió una taza del humeante café colombiano que ambas adoraban, Kyouko le agradeció con una sonrisa silenciosa y espero que ella volviera.

—No pasara si puedo evitarlo, ademas no creo que Akari pase por alto esta vez, aun si...— se detuvo para mirar al techo con la expresión mas infantil -que Ayano encontró muy habitual en ella- ciertas cosas eran mejor si no cambiaban y las maneras de Kyouko eran una de ellas.

En su ensoñación, la Sugiura noto que su adorable novia estaba estirando la mano para robarle implacablemente una de las recién hechas tostadas que había traído, Ah Kyouko nunca cambiara, pensó la chica violeta.

—Oportunista— dijo Ayano palmeando su mano, Kyouko puso cara de cachorro herido pero conociendo a su novia sabia que esas alturas de su relación no funcionaria. Ayano le señalo el pan fresco y la maquina tostadora pan sin remordimientos. Kyouko a regañadientes se puso de pie mientras su novia sonreía a sus espaldas por la pequeña victoria personal.

—No terminaste de hablar Toshinou Kyouko— dijo a manera de mofa, aquello solo lo utilizaba porque sabia que a Kyouko le gustaba mucho, es mas, si mas no recordaba la palabra era 'excitaba'.

Kyouko sonrió por el apelativo pero no dio muestras de flaqueza, tenia que castigar a Ayano por no haberla consentido.

—Ah si, esta vez no sucederá, yo la doctora corazón intervendrá para que no pase— dijo la rubia tan segura de si como siempre, Ayano rodó los ojos sonriendo y observo como su novia se posiciono detrás de ella para abrazarla con un brazo y apoyarse en su hombro derecho.

—Pero si es decisión de Akari, no puedes hacer mucho Kyouko— decidio Sugiura sorbiendo su café y adorando el perfume que el cabello rubio de su novia despedía. Kyouko junto su banco alto al de ella y poso su taza para mirarla fijamente.

—¿Tu que harías en una situación así?— Sus piernas quedaron a cada lado de ella, no era de Kyouko hacer una pregunta tan cargada de inseguridad. Ayano se pregunto si todo el asunto no estaba absorbiendo demasiado de su buena voluntad. Giro su cuerpo para estar justo frente a ella, esos ojos azules, nobles, estaban brillando con curiosidad.

—Lo mismo que tu creo— le respondió acariciando su rostro con dulzura, Kyouko se derritió por un momento pero luego vio la picardia en los profundos mares violetas de Ayano.

—Esa no es una respuesta valida, Sugiura-san— hizo otro gesto adorable, Ayano sonrió y sin previo aviso se puso de pie para atrapar a su novia en un beso que alargo a propósito. Kyouko respondió enredando sus piernas en ella para aprisionarla en su sitio, el beso se volvió profundo y apasionado, apagando cualquier duda que aquel rompimiento ajeno hubiera generado en la rubia artista.

Las dos casi sin aliento se miraron, Ayano aun sujetando amorosamente el rostro de Kyouko, la rubia había acercado imposiblemente sus cuerpos casi al punto de colisión.

_"No pienses en eso, yo nunca te haría algo así"_ parecían murmurar sus miradas, era una promesa silenciosa, una confirmación de sus sentimientos o tal vez, un voto.

Kyouko soltó un suspiro contento originando una breve risa de su otra mitad, Ayano luego beso su frente y dejo su rostro para abrazarla.

—No puedo creer que me gustara por un tiempo, Chinatsu en verdad me ha decepcionado— pronuncio la joven rubia, Ayano asintió entendiendo sus palabras, estaba claro que la joven rosa era una moneda con dos caras, lo había demostrado mas de una vez e incluso con Kyouko no podían ni verse. Su novia le había tomado una aversión increíble cuando entraron a la preparatoria, algo de lo que ella siempre dudo y debatió era por simple enemistad.

—Yo siempre pensé que estabas celosa por Funami-san— puso a la luz aquel pasado pensamiento, Kyouko evito tensarse a la mención de Yui, la verdad era que Kyouko no había sido del todo sincera con respecto a ese asunto, había decidido que lo mejor era dejarlo en blanco, después de todo no formaba mas parte en su vida.

Negó con la cabeza asegurando a su compañera, se despegaron para verse a los ojos una vez mas, confirmando y reviviendo una vida juntas.

—Buenos días— Akari apareció vestida con el pijama de Kyoko (el cual le quedaba grande), y con los ojos semi abiertos.

—Buen día— saludaron en coro y ambas vieron como su invitada se acerco apoyándose en la pared. Ayano evito sonrojarse por la posición en que la pelirroja las encontró, menos mal que logro cubrir su embarazo sirviéndose algo caliente a la recién llegada. Kyouko observo con pericia desde su posición, estaba apoyándose con ambas manos en el borde de su propio banco y con las piernas apoyadas en ambos lados del susodicho.

—Gracias Ayano-san— dijo la joven sosteniendo la taza de café en ambas manos, el calor que irradiaba mitigó el calosfrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—De nada Akari, ¿Como te sientes?, no te ves muy bien— Ayano comentó observando con mas cura a su invitada, Kyouko asintió dándole razón a su compañera.

—Estoy mejor, solo me duele un poco la cabeza— intento la pelirroja, pero las ojeras, combinadas con lo irritado de sus orbes y el brillante color rosa de sus mejillas decían lo contrario.

La mangaka y estudiante de arte contemporáneo se levanto de improviso para tocar su frente, Akari no protestó.

—Estas bien un cuerno, pareces una estufa ambulante— dijo Kyouko preocupada, Akari la miro con algo de pena, algo que hirió a su amiga de la infancia. No era solo el que ocultara su malestar físico sino la poca confianza que demostraba hacia ella lo que tocaba sus nervios.

—Kyouko no la regañes, llevala a la cama, mídele la temperatura mientras que yo preparo algo de comer para que pueda tomar alguna medicina— Decidió Ayano, la rubia quería llorar de rabia por ver a su amiga tan miserable pero los ojos de su novia, -ancla de su vida-, la confortaron.

_"Tranquila amor, sé que te duele verla así pero ella te necesita, se fuerte por favor"_ fue un soplo que se repitió varios segundos cuando sus miradas se engancharon.

—Vamos Akari— atenuó su voz, Akari inspiro y se puso de pie con ayuda de Kyouko.

La pelirroja se recostó en el esponjoso futón relajándose al instante al contacto con el edredón sobre ella. En un rincón de su mente se maldijo por tener la brillante idea de caminar descalza a menos cinco grados. Kyouko le puso un paño húmedo en la frente y le paso el termómetro.

—Gracias Kyouko-chan— casi fue un murmullo, en una voz que apenas reconoció como suya. La rubia negó con la cabeza arrepintiéndose un poco de haberla regañado antes, era normal para Akari no querer importunar a nadie, mucho menos a sus seres queridos.

La artista aprovecho el tiempo del termómetro para ir por un poco de hielo, echo un vistazo al reloj de la cocina y de paso ajusto la calefacción.

Eran casi las nueve de la mañana del primer día del nuevo año, la ciudad de Tokyo se alzaba a duras penas después de las celebraciones. La ciudad que compartían fue testigo de la evolución de ambas, cada una se decidió a dejar su ciudad para abrir sus propias alas. Kyouko y Ayano se graduaron antes, la joven Sugiura con apenas dieciocho años decidió que lo mejor era seguir su carrera en Tokyo; en donde la mejor universidad de leyes estaba y en donde había sido aceptada con muchos votos positivos. Kyouko sorprendió a su novia diciéndole que iría con ella pues una escuela de arte acepto su solicitud, la manera espontanea como le informo la noticia estaría por siempre grabada en la mente de Ayano, para ella fue una de las pruebas mas grandes del afecto de Kyouko hacia ella.

Akari había decidido asistir a un instituto cerca a su ciudad, en donde la carrera que escogió era muy privilegiada, por no decir que era la misma en donde estudió su hermana Akane. En esa época Chinatsu se traslado a la gran ciudad por cuestiones familiares dejando a la joven pelirroja con una encrucijada pero al final ambas decidieron seguir con una relación a distancia.

La señal del termómetro indico el tiempo y Akari le paso el objeto a su amiga quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Esta muy alta?— pregunto antes de que sus pesados ojos se cerraran.

—Digamos que podría freír un huevo en tu frente— su comentario le robo una sonrisa que compartió con la eterna otaku.

—Creo que me lo merezco, solo a mi se me ocurre caminar sin zapatos, es que me apretaban— quiso defenderse.

—Bueno, si los hubieras seguido usando tal vez habrías caído y roto algo, así que es mejor una fiebre ¿Nee?— Kyouko dijo reforzando su comentario con un ademán de su dedo indice.

—Y al menos no los arruine con la nieve, ¿Nee?— copio su gesto débilmente. Luego de ello Akari suspiro en alivio y ambas compartieron un silencio agradable, hasta que la pelirroja recordó algo.

—Ah, es verdad Kyouko-chan, ayer no te dije algo, quizá porque no tenia cabeza o no sé— comenzó la joven Akaza, futura arqueóloga. Su amiga presto atención con toda la curiosidad del mundo. —Ayer, en la fiesta de mi facultad estaba Yui, al principio pensé que no era ella porque lleva el cabello largo— hizo una pausa, Kyouko había olvidado de respirar cuando Akari encontró sus ojos —Uds. aun no se hablan, ¿verdad?— pregunto, en ese momento una madeja de recuerdos se desenredo haciéndole un nudo en la garganta.

_"Kyouko, espero que seas muy feliz con ella pero yo, yo no puedo quedarme y simplemente observar, soy una egoísta y por eso lo siento"_ Yui le dijo con lagrimas condensadas en sus ojos, Kyouko no entendía a que se refería, es que acaso Yui...

_"¿De que hablas?"_ logro preguntar en el tumulto de ideas que se le juntaron al mismo tiempo.

_"Me dieron la beca que mi padre solicito, en pocas palabras me voy a Londres a estudiar"_ dijo de nuevo, Kyouko sintió que unas lagrimas se le escaparon, estaba bromeando, tiene que ser una broma pensó.

_"Jamas dijiste nada, ¿Porque Yui?"_ Kyouko pregunto entre llanto, su amiga apretó los puños tratando de no perder la cordura, había decidido decírselo después de tanto y no quería retroceder.

_"¿Porque?, porque te quiero Kyouko, estoy enamorada de ti pero no puedo hacer que tu sientas lo mismo"_ dijo sintiéndose frustrada, enojada con ella misma porque sabia que su confesión le estaba hiriendo.

Aquel recuerdo, aquella confesión que no supo corresponder aun le dolía, Yui había sido su mejor amiga desde que tenia apenas cinco años, quizá menos. En ese preciso instante la adolescente no dijo nada, demasiado sorprendida como para articular palabra, demasiado asustada para intentar detenerla y ahora que era mayor se preguntaba, ¿Que le podría haber dicho?. La rubia artista recordó pensar que aquello pasaría, que ambas podían dejarlo atrás y reescribir su amistad pero...

_"Las cosas nunca suceden del modo que uno quiere, te fuiste a Londres y no supe mas de ti, fuiste muy cruel Yui, no solo conmigo sino con todas, y ahora has vuelto como un fantasma del pasado para desempolvar este arcón con nuestra infancia, ¿Porque?"_

Akari se arrepintió un poco de decírselo pero al menos la había puesto en guardia si acaso se cruzaba con ella en algún momento. Kyouko no le contó lo que ella confeso aquel día, pensó que era una cosa demasiado personal para compartir con las demás.

—¿Hablaste tu con ella?— preguntó la rubia estudiante limpiándose los ojos rápidamente.

—No, solo la vi, estaba haciendo las fotos para la facultad, ha cambiado mucho Yui-chan— comentó sintiendo mucha nostalgia. Kyouko sintió mucha curiosidad de repente, un sentimiento nuevo se apodero de ella y con ella una pregunta que no evito formular.

—¿Sera que vino para quedarse?— aquella pregunta floto en el aire dejando a una Ayano Sugiura clavada bajo el dintel de la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes. Su boca se abrió ante la sorpresa, no había sido su intención escuchar pero simplemente paso, una coincidencia que le supo amarga.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, ¿que les pareció?, acepto criticas de todo tipo, me dan mucho animo. Este es mi primer fic triangulo amoroso, espero les haya gustado, obviamente no diré quien se queda con quien porque arruinaría todo...Nos leemos, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

Luces Negras

Capitulo II - Senda

En este capitulo hay una escena subidita de tono, pero con mucho glamour (no soy partidaria de especificar lo que ya conocemos bien). Si la idea de dos chicas lindas teniendo sexo les ofende, por favor no lean mas allá de éstas palabras. ¡Buena Lectura!

* * *

La hora punta siempre daba objetivos interesantes para quien sabia buscarlos. El mar de gente que caminaba al unísono fue presa de ella, su habilidad en el arte de la luz era casi innato.  
Su ciudad natal albergaba un sin numero de extravagancias que no recordaba. Habían mas tiendas, negocios de electrónica, el parque donde jugaba de niña había sido reemplazado por un campo deportivo y el colegio...el colegio parecía mas colorido desde la última vez que lo vio.  
Era una turista, se sentía como el primer pájaro que llega de una migración muy larga, muy oscura. Ajusto la lente e hizo lo que mejor sabía en esa época, apretó el botón y una ráfaga de luz inundo el blanco paisaje. El flash la transportó a un momento mas cálido, a un tiempo cuando las risas valían mas que el dinero, cuando aprendió a amar.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de la parada del autobús, decidió que la temperatura había vencido en ella y guardo su instrumento de trabajo en la mochila. Sus ojos captaron su entorno siempre alerta por si algo interesante aparecía.

—Hace mucho frío, oigan chicas, ¿Porqué no usamos el dinero del club para comprar un 'Kotatsu'?—

—Siempre con tus ideas y dime según tú, ¿De donde tenemos fondos?—

Una conversación ajena inundó su espacio. Para cuando alzó la vista encontró lo que ella llamó 'Deja Vu Generacional'. Cuatro chicas de liceo -o al menos eso pensó- se cobijaron bajo la protección de la parada. Una parte de ella quería ignorarlas y otra en vez, se dejo envolver de aquella platica sin sentido.  
El uniforme no podía ser otro que del liceo Nanamori, todas tenían el espeso abrigo de lana y por un momento se debatió la idea de preguntarles si éste aún daba comezón. Sonrió imaginando la reacción de las jóvenes, sin duda -se dijo- volver a Japón le había dado duro en la cabeza.

_"Espero no tarde el autobús"_ pensó reprimiendo mas estúpidas ideas y regresiones que sabía abrirían zanjas de un pasado que no buscaba desenterrar.

El viaje a casa se le hizo largo con tanta gente abarrotada en el bus de las seis. Para cuando bajó, los postes de luz alumbraban el paso y el cielo se abrió llorando copos blancos.

_"Porqué rayos no traje los guantes, ah si, la cámara"_ se respondió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

La calle estaba desierta, a su paso solo la acompañaba el verso helado del viento invernal y el eco de sus pasos. Solo faltaba que alguien empezara a perseguirla para completar el cuadro. Luego de un poco llegó a su puerta y apenas cedió la cerradura se abrió paso lo mas rápido que pudo. Su madre la recibió con el kotatsu caliente y una taza humeante de té.

—¿Papá no está?— preguntó cuando sus cuerdas vocales fueron bañadas del agradable líquido.

—En el estudio, tiene algo pendiente del trabajo— contestó su madre.  
—¿Has visto a tus amigas?— preguntó casualmente. Su hija sabía desde que abrió la boca hacia donde se dirigía esa pregunta pero decidió que no tenía ganas de desafiar su paciencia.

—Solo a Akari, la sesión de fotos de ayer era en su facultad— respondió mirando hacia el frente.

—Ah, sabes que me encontré con los Toshinou el otro día, Kyouko esta bien, estudiando y trabajando en Tokyo, pero creo que deberías saberlo, ¿No?— preguntó con audacia, su hija no dio señal de molestia y casi le disturbó aquel detalle. La verdad no sabía bien porque y desde cuando Yui y Kyouko habían cortado palillos.  
Ambas madres rara vez platicaban de ello y la última vez que lo hicieron llegaron a la misma conclusión.

_"Bueno yo supe que Kyouko favorecía a las niñas desde que era pequeña, diría que desde que las presentamos, ¿Te acuerdas?"_ había dicho la madre de Kyouko con una sonrisa en el rostro. Funami en cambio desvió la mirada.

_"Lo recuerdo bien, en cambio Yui siempre fue tan reservada e independiente que no sabría decir con exactitud, pero siempre se preocupó por Kyouko, digamos que fue casi recíproco"_  
Las viejas amigas callaron un momento, ambas con un sentimiento extraño, casi como si quisieran retroceder a la época en que ambas chicas eran pequeñas y amigas cercanas.

_"Yui no dice nada, no lo hará jamás y aunque dentro suyo no sabe como manejar las cosas, no lo admitirá. Tengo miedo a que ésa actitud la aísle de verdad"_ Dijo su madre. La rubia Toshinou suspiró compartiendo la preocupación de su amiga.

_"Ma, ma, éstas chicas nos están causando problemas en la edad que solo deberían llamar y decir 'Mamá te extraño' o 'extraño tu comida'...Creo que tendremos que esperar, al final las heridas siempre se cierran, sea lo que sea lo que las provocó"_ concluyó Toshinou, su amiga la miró con esperanza, tenía razón debía darles algo de crédito a esas niñas.

_"Son buenas chicas, seguro encontrarán lo que se les perdió, ¿Nee?"_ la otra asintió y las dos decidieron no tocar más el tema. Habría tiempo y si las cosas se complicaban entre las dos buscarían una solución. Su amistad lo decretaba.

—Si lo sé, vive con Ayano Sugiura en un apartamento auspiciado por la universidad de ella. Ambas estudian y trabajan medio tiempo. Kyouko sigue haciendo manga y hace poco publicó un trabajo que llamó la atención de una revista conocida. Ayano sigue el tercer año de leyes y planea seguir el sistema penalista. ¿Satisfecha?— dijo con sarcasmo, su madre despertó de aquel recuerdo. Encontró su mirada tan distante y con un atisbo de tristeza del cual se sintió responsable.  
—Ahora discúlpame, debo revisar unos trabajos pendientes— termino a la par que se levantó con la taza en sus manos.

—Yui espera no quise— intentó su madre.

—Entiendo lo que quieres hacer mamá pero no debes preocuparte por mí, estoy bien, desde hace tiempo que sé cuidarme sola— le sonrió, una sonrisa negada que su madre encontró peor de un insulto.

Yui camino lentamente hacia su habitación, cuando llegó se quedó de pie largo rato. La observó como si se tratase de un santuario que no visitaba desde hace años. Casi como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido el mismo día que ella se fue. La maleta estaba aun cerrada en un rincón y sobre la cama yacían el pijama afincada de un cambio de paños limpios.

_"Como en un hotel, pero claro, había olvidado que soy una turista"_ pensó con una sonrisa. No le molestaba estar de paso en un lugar, aprendió que de esa manera no te aferras a personas o cosas con tanta facilidad.

Observó su portátil sin muchas ganas de trabajar, sus proyectos estaban en suspenso desde que llegó. Suspiró antes de dejarse caer en la cama, su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana y quedó hipnotizada de lo rítmico de la nieve al caer.  
Su mente se dejo llevar del silencio, de la oscuridad de su habitación. Se giro para quedar sobre su costado, el delgado rayo de luz que se colaba por la ventana captó su atención. Con su mano trató de atraparlo irradiándola y finalmente sonrió cerrando los ojos.

_"La luz escapa, la luz no espera, la luz no es sombra sino...luz negra"_ susurró antes de suspenderse en un velo de memorias.

* * *

_"Yui-chan, ¿Es verdad que te irás?"_ Akari habló a una muy aturdida Yui, ésta se giró en su sitio para encontrarla con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos. No era el mejor momento para ella pero se lo debía, de todas las personas no podía ignorarla aún si lo que quería era encerrarse en su pequeña burbuja de olvido.

_"Si, es una beca para una escuela que me interesó desde antes de entrar en el liceo, mi padre hizo la solicitud y la han aceptado"_ explicó muy a 'grosso modo', Akari no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Tan lejos ha llegado?, pensó.

_"¿Te están obligando?, si quieres podemos hablar con tus padres Yui-chan"_ Akari dijo sin reparar a limpiarse las lágrimas que ya caían a chorros. Funami odiaba herir a sus seres queridos y Akari siempre fue tan sensible, mucho mas que Kyouko.

_"No llores Akari, siento no habértelo dicho antes"_ dijo la mayor abrazándola con cariño, al principio pensaba que era para consolarla, pero se dió cuenta que estaba tan herida y triste que también necesitaba el contacto con alguien.  
Akari se apretó contra su hombro llorando mares, todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido y tan de repente.

_"¿Es por ella no?, es por Kyouko-chan, ¿no es así?"_ Akari dijo, su voz casi no la escuchó por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Pero lo dijo, entre hipos y gemidos lo dijo. Yui se sintió morir cuando escuchó el nombre de la rubia otaku, Akari sintió como su amiga mas alta la estrujó.  
_"Hablaré con ella, no tiene que acabar así Yui-chan"_ insistió la pequeña pelirroja.

Yui inspiró una gran bocanada de aire antes de soltarla para sujetarla por los hombros. Su amiga se sorprendió pero encontró en los ojos de ella algo de paz.

_"Es lo mejor Akari, así podre realizar mi sueño"_ habló tratando de no perder el control. Dentro suyo dio gracias que no había nadie en el azotea de la escuela. Akari negó firmemente, no se rendiría así de fácil, y Kyouko ¿Como no había reaccionado?

_"Además ya solo faltan dos años para graduarme, da lo mismo, es una oportunidad que no puedo desperdiciar"_ Yui la soltó, aquel pensamiento le dio esperanza, algo que Akari también vio brillando en ella. La joven Akaza aunque triste apoyaría en todo a sus amigas, las quería mucho, demasiado como para representar una carga mas con su tristeza.

_"¿Me escribirás?"_ fue la pregunta inocente y llena de dolor. Yui no pudo contenerse mas y la abrazo nuevamente.

_"¡Baka Akarin!, claro que te escribiré"_ respondió. Las dos amigas se despidieron en ese mismo lugar, Yui no quiso que fuera de otra manera.

* * *

Sus sueños se interrumpieron con el incesante vibrar en su cara, a duras penas abrió los ojos para encontrar su teléfono inundado de saliva.

—¡Shimatta!— exclamó limpiando el aparato con parte del pijama y el edredón. Cogió el teléfono para ver un mensaje y suspiró sintiendo el peso del día anterior apoyándose en sus hombros.  
Observó el texto con detenimiento durante todo un minuto, leyendo una y otra vez. Se puso un dedo en el mentón tratando de pensar con racionalidad.

_"No puedo hoy, no estoy en la ciudad"_ mintió y su pecho se contorsionó imaginando la expresión del remitente.

Entonces el teléfono sonó con el nombre de ella iluminado en la pantalla. Akari observó hipnotizada, en trance mientras sus dedos se movían sin su consentimiento. Hipó con los ojos nublados, su nombre distorsionado y los recuerdos hechos nudos. ¿A quien trataba de engañar? si en el fondo quería su atención, quería saber que también ella le hacía falta.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea, no más— La joven se quebró lanzando el teléfono lejos de ella, éste golpeó el muro desmantelándose en el proceso. Roto, hecho pedazos, justo como su dueña.

Akari lloró contra su voluntad, la fiebre la debilitó tanto que no había descargado su pena, se había hecho la fuerte, algo en lo que no era experta. Lloró sin importarle si alguna de sus anfitrionas la escuchaba, ¡Qué mas da! pensó. Ya estaba condenada con la red de mentiras que había tejido, una en particular se degeneró antes de que pudiera haber calculado las consecuencias.

_"Entonces le quieres dar la sorpresa, ¡Que tengas buen apetito!"_ le había dicho Yui en la fiesta de la facultad. Ella se había sonrojado profusamente, no se acostumbraría jamás a las bromas de origen sexual. Su amiga le guiñó el ojo sonriendo como siempre, sus ojos café siempre austeros y sabios.

_"¡Mou! No lo digas así, me hace sentir como una devoradora de, de...¡ya sabes de que!"_ Yui había reído a carcajadas, era tan fácil molestarla. La morena se limpió una lágrima de risa y luego sorprendió a su amiga dándole un abrazo corto.

_"Feliz año nuevo Akari, quiero ser la primera en decírtelo"_ susurró, la pelirroja estudiante asintió olvidándose de la vergüenza.

_"Gracias Yui-chan, siento tener que irme así .."_ Yui negó con la cabeza, su sonrisa perenne.

_"Anda con ella y se feliz"_ fueron sus últimas palabras, Akari asintió una vez mas y luego la vio partir perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Rodó en el cómodo futón, las lágrimas parecían no detenerse pero no luchó contra ellas. Las dejó libres, tal vez así podría desencantarse del hechizo que llevaba su nombre escrito.

Ayano Sugiura entró a su departamento portando una bolsa de compras. Luego de posarlas decidió revisar como estaba su huésped pero no fue necesario al escuchar el ruido de la ducha. Si estaba tomando un baño entonces se sentía mejor, pensó.  
Cuando entró al cuarto decidida a ordenar las cosas -como era costumbre en ella- se detuvo viendo el teléfono que yacía en pedazos sobre el piso de madera. La joven dejo salir un suspiro a la par que una mano se posó en su pecho. Ayano no había tenido una relación tan cercana con Akari, de repente por el hecho que eran Senpai y Kouhai pero...

_"No solo es eso, no hay palabras para la incomodidad que sentimos ambas al estar en una misma habitación, me pregunto si alguna vez..."_

—¿Ayano-san?— La susodicha salió de su ensoñación para encontrar a Akari parada con una toalla alrededor de su frágil figura.

—Lo siento, quería ordenar un poco, me iré de inmediato— las palabras salieron de su boca como un aguacero en verano. Akari estaba sorprendida por su presencia allí pero no le molestó hasta que se dió cuenta del aparato en el piso. Avanzó en silencio para recogerlo.

—Tuve un pequeño accidente, lo siento— Ambas guardaron silencio mientras ella comenzó la tarea de recoger los trozos de plástico y metal.

Ayano la observó sin saber que decir, sin saber como actuar. Era un futuro abogado y se había practicamente quedado sin habla, la ironía de ese pensamiento fue brutal con su ego. Abrió la boca pero ninguna vocal se le vino a la mente, desvió la mirada hacia el largo cabello rojizo de la joven que aún goteaba. La Sugiura debía comprobarse a sí misma que tenía espina dorsal y entonces optó por hacerlo con lo que sabía hacer mejor.

Akari se congeló en su sitio cuando sintió que Ayano le puso un paño en la cabeza y hombros.

—Déjame secarte el cabello, es mas importante tu salud Akari— interpeló la joven que se había arrodillado para realizar su tarea. Akari no supo como reaccionar, solo se dejo hacer, era bueno saber que alguien estaba siempre para ella.

Ayano observó que su invitada se relajó visiblemente y sonrió. Akari agradeció en silencio por el tratamiento. Nadie le secaba el cabello sino era ella, siempre ella. Apretó el aparato en sus manos con fuerza para exorcisar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

—Tienes el cabello muy largo, si no lo secas bien te puedes acabar de resfriar— Casi lo mismo que diría su hermana mayor. Akari escuchó en silencio sin ánimos de debatirse su propia moral. Ayano era una buena chica, lo sabía, pero había un sentimiento muy apegado a su corazón que no le dejaba aceptarla del todo.

—Así esta bien Ayano-san, gracias— dijo ella quitándole la tarea de las manos para alzarse.  
—Continuaré con la secadora— le dijo emulando una suave sonrisa. Ayano asintió y la vio partir.

Sugiura no dijo nada más, se limito a alzarse e ir a la cocina para ordenar y comenzar el almuerzo. El trabajo de medio tiempo no comenzaría hasta la próxima semana concediéndole tiempo para dedicarse un poco a sus cosas, incluso pensó en volver a casa y visitar a sus padres.

_"Quizá me lleve una sorpresa más al llegar"_ pensó y un sentimiento aprisionó su pecho ante aquella idea.

* * *

—¿China-chan?— la voz llamó desde el corredor. El dormitorio de la universidad era siempre un lugar divertido que visitar. Los estudiantes parecían estar en un continuo picnic, unos sentados en los corredores, otros escuchando a los músicos de turno y sus guitarras acústicas. El olor penetrante de cigarrillos amalgamaba todo en el clásico mundo universitario.

Los incesantes toqueteos en la puerta servían como percusión de aquel mundo. El joven afuera de ésta intentó una vez mas.

—Abreme, sé que estás ahí— insistió hablando muy cerca de ésta. Dent  
ro se escuchó algo caer y él volvió a tocar más fuerte.

—¡Vete, no quiero verte!— gritó una voz ahogada desde dentro. El muchacho frunció el ceño, los puños rojos de lo fuerte que los apretaba. Se apoyó en la pared adyacente observando la puerta cerrada con ansia.

Chinatsu estaba apoyada en la puerta con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, el cabello suelto hasta los hombros lucía mas esponjoso que nunca. La habitación era un caos, el teléfono lo tenía en la mano como si fuera el talismán que la portaría de regreso.

_"Akari, perdóname...Yo no sé en que me he convertido. Akari..."_ pensó la joven, su llamado un triste lamento que quemaba sus entrañas junto a la culpa, sus ojos heridos y sus palabras de despedida.

—China-chan, volveré más tarde— escuchó del otro lado y por un momento quiso arrojarse a sus brazos para ver si aún era capaz de sentir algo. Quiso abrir y correr, escapar del agujero que inevitablemente ella misma había cavado.

La joven permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, incapaz de hacer otra cosa mas que llorar, que arrepentirse. Afuera el muchacho alcanzó las escaleras y casi pierde el balance cuando vio una visión igual a su tormento. La joven no le tomo importancia y paso de largo para tomar el mismo corredor que él ocupo minutos antes.

Desde su posición, jamás quitando la vista de la recién llegada observó como lo reemplazó en la misma posición. Abrió su boca, ¿Qué iba a decirle?. Se quedó fijo en su sitio y solo pudo contemplar a la joven que entró, que ella dejó entrar.

_"Es mejor así"_ se dijo a sí mismo antes de abandonar el lugar.

—Oneechan, no pensé que vendrías— saludó escuetamente, la mayor de las Yoshikawa observó a su hermana dirigirse al sillón posicionado cerca a la única ventana.

La habitación era un desorden total, el piso alfombrado estaba manchado de ceniza y quien sabe que bebida. Lo peor de todo era la penumbra, la oscuridad que decía mucho del humor de su hermana menor.

—¿Porqué no contestabas mis llamadas?— demandó sin atreverse a profundizar su pesquisa. Chinatsu no se movió de su lugar. El teléfono siempre en su mano, expectante e inerte.

Tomoko esperó impaciente a que dijera algo, pero su hermana calló ignorándola por completo. La joven frunció el ceño con impotencia y se acercó para abrir la ventana. Chinatsu permaneció en su sitio, Tomoko sujetó sus manos y le quitó el teléfono.

—Dámelo, estoy esperando una llamada— reaccionó, Tomoko entonces comenzó a entender que estaba pasando, lo mismo pasó tiempo atrás.

—¿De Akari-chan?, ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó sin rodeos, su hermana encontró sus ojos los cuales se llenaron de lágrimas, intentó alcanzar el teléfono nuevamente.

—Es mi culpa, todo siempre es mi culpa, y ahora no me perdonará— estalló en llanto siendo aferrada por Tomoko quien solo pudo pronunciar las mismas palabras que sabía la calmaban cuando niña.  
—Debes decirle que me perdone, debes decirle— se ahogó en su propio llanto, las palabras camufladas de su propia saliva.

Tomoko maldijo la suerte de su hermana menor y pensó por un momento que debía decirle algo a Akane, sin embargo...

_"Esto lo deben resolver ambas, no puedo seguir protegiéndola"_ se dijo la mayor.

Al final Tomoko consiguió calmarla y cuando hubo pasado su tristeza salada ambas se tumbaron en el suelo alfombrado. Tomoko le hizo un chocolate caliente al cual agrego un poco de Amaretto para darle un poco de fuerza -Un secreto que aprendió de su compañera de cuarto-.

—Entonces me estás diciendo que, ¿él hizo todo?— preguntó incrédula, no podía ser un simple desliz, estaba segura que había algo mas profundo de por medio.

—No, solo he dicho que me sentí insegura por mis sentimientos, él no tiene la culpa— dijo la muchacha antes de sorber un poco mas de su bebida. Su hermana suspiró tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver el techo.  
Chinatsu la observó sintiéndose algo sucia, ¿Que podría pensar de ella?.  
—Dime algo Oneechan, piensas que soy una cualquiera, ¿verdad?— dijo impaciente. Tomoko entonces encontró sus ojos brillantes de nuevas lágrimas de culpa.

—No, pienso que tú has sido muy estúpida, insensible e irresponsable pero no lo has hecho por maldad, sino porque en verdad estás confundida. Dime ¿No era mejor hablar con Akari?— Chinatsu bajó la cabeza sin saber como responder, su hermana tenía razón pero no quería herir a su novia otra vez. En el pasado ya había hecho algo parecido que justifico a su uso exagerado de alcohol, fueron los primeros meses del inicio de la universidad. Akari la perdono y ahora...

—Lo arruine todo otra vez, estoy segura que ella no me escuchará, ¿Quién lo haría después de esto?— dijo sonando resignada.

—¿Te has hecho una simple pregunta?— habló de repente la mayor de las dos. Chinatsu alzó la mirada tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de la otra.  
—Realmente amas a Akari o es solo el tiempo que están juntas lo que las une y que hace de ti un enjambre de confusión, ¿Has pensando bien cuales son tus sentimientos?—

—Claro que si, es solo que...—

—'Es solo' no existe Chinatsu, si amas a alguien debes sentirlo sin pensarlo, debe responder sin atisbo de duda. Antes de llorar por lo que hiciste debes primero estimar la extensión de tus verdaderos sentimientos. Si en verdad la amas entonces no habrá nadie quién te quite el derecho a buscarla, pero por favor si no es asi, si aún sigues dudando pídele perdón y déjala en paz, ella no merece tus dudas, tus inseguridades ya le han causado suficiente daño— Las palabras de Tomoko fueron duras, Chinatsu sintió un nudo en la garganta, el efecto que tenía su hermana en ella era muy fuerte.

Tomoko la observó con dureza, no iba a permitir que su hermana insista con vehemencia en algo de lo que no estaba segura. Los ojos celestes de Chinatsu aunque sorprendidos le dijeron que había entendido el mensaje.  
Segura de haber sido clara le ofreció una sonrisa a su hermana quien asintió. La tarde avanzo entre las dos, en medio del dulce sabor del chocolate, el silencio cautivo de sus rumiantes cavilaciones y el conocimiento cómplice del lazo de sangre que las dos cultivaron.

* * *

—¡Aya-chan ya llegué, compré pizza!— La puerta se cerró detrás de la rubia que sostenía dos pizzas tamaño 'equipo de fútbol'.

Nadie respondió a su saludo así que decidió investigar no si antes colgar su abrigo en el perchero cerca al recibidor.  
El departamento estaba silencioso, mas que de costumbre. Kyouko avanzó por el corredor hacia su habitación, la puerta estaba junta así que asomó la cabeza. Dentro Ayano estaba hablando por la línea fija, Sugiura sonrió e hizo una señal a Kyouko quien se acercó para saludarla.

Apenas colgó Kyouko le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, Ayano sonrió por el gesto e hizo espacio junto a ella para que se sentara. La mangaka cumplió de inmediato, su sonrisa contagio a su novia.

—Traje tu pizza favorita— le dijo alegre, Ayano asintió y luego dirigió sus ojos al maletín preparado que estaba en la puerta del armario.

—Ya preparaste la maleta, ¿A que hora tienes el tren?— preguntó la joven rubia imitándola.

—Mañana, aprovecharé estos días que tengo libre, ¿No te molesta verdad?— dijo ella sintiéndose algo culpable por dejarla sola. Kyouko negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no, además tengo trabajo pendiente, si estás aquí seguro me distraeré— dijo ella, Ayano se sonrojó por el descarado coqueteo de su novia.

—¡Mou!, eres una pervertida— dijo emulando una queja, Kyouko sonrió y pronto ambas se encontraron en una sesión extendida de besos. Cortos, largos, húmedos, en la boca y no. Con el respiro aleado al latir presuroso de sus corazones, ambas se detuvieron. Ayano quedó encima de la rubia que sujetaba posesivamente su cintura.

—Se va a enfriar la pizza— dijo la chica violeta mordiéndose el labio inferior. Kyouko observó el fruto de su deseo con pasión.

—Quiero el postre ahora— la atrapó en otro largo beso, este desató un sin número de caricias traviesas que sobrepasaron sus vestimentas.  
Ayano soltó un gemido de placer cuando Kyouko encontró su cuello, Kyouko no tenía piedad de sus bajos instintos y le procuró mas placer moviendo sus manos a lo largo de su espalda.  
La mangaka se dio cuenta de que su pareja estaba respondiendo a sus administraciones y cuando bajo la guardia aprovechó para cambiar de posición. Sugiura estaba vulnerable debajo de su rubia compañera y lo sabía bien. Kyouko tenía ese brillo en los ojos que escondía su propia ansiedad y deseo.

—Te voy a extrañar— susurro viéndola a los ojos, sus manos enlazadas con las de ella. Ayano sonrió y libero una de ellas para acariciarle el rostro.

—Te daré una buena despedida— dijo en un tono sensual, un lado muy lejano de aquella 'Tsundere' que conoció en el liceo. Se sonrojó y su corazón le respondió desbocándose en su pecho.

—Akari nos puede escuchar— se acercó apoyando su cuerpo de lleno sobre ella, Ayano negó con la cabeza y acercó mas sus rostros con ayuda de una mano posicionada estratégicamente en su nuca.

—¿Estás segura?— jugó deteniéndose a milímetros de su boca.

—Suficiente platica Toshinou Kyouko— la calló nombrándola en un susurro que hizo de la artista un manojo de lujuria. La habitación se convirtió en un regadero de vestimentas, las dos se desvistieron mutuamente riendo por la cantidad de capas que tenían que 'pelar'.  
Hicieron el amor con intensa necesidad, sin hablar y solo sometiéndose a las caricias de la otra. Al final de su romántica e intima sesión las dos terminaron bajo el edredón de la desordenada cama, ambas se observaron manteniendo el voto de silencio. Piernas enredadas, corazones aun al galope y una sonrisa satisfecha en ambos rostros sonrojados.

—Aya-chan, es muy probable que Yui esté en la ciudad— dijo de pronto Kyouko, Ayano fingió ignorar sorpresa por la noticia y asintió.

—Lo tendré presente— respondió ella apegándose mas a ella para abrazarla, Kyouko suspiró contenta y devolvió el gesto.

Ayano Sugiura reprimió el ansia que con solo nominar a la joven Funami sintió. La situación entre su novia y la que fue su mejor amiga jamás se aclaró, Ayano tragó el nudo que sus recuerdos de liceo le provocaron.

_"La tregua que nunca fue anunciada esta a punto de romperse, y yo... yo lo siento tanto"_ lanzó ese verso como una oración. Kyouko sintió como su novia se aferró a ella e ignorando sus sentimientos y debatiéndose los propios, la mangaka solo pudo sostenerla en silencio.

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo.. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, ésta humilde autora se emocionó mucho y espero seguir ganando vuestro interés. Nos estamos leyendo...Ciao


	3. Chapter 3

Luces Negras

Capitulo III - Secreto

Disclaimer: Ya saben que no poseo nada de la historia original, todo es obra de Namori-sensei.

Hola, aqui estoy con una actualización flash, éste capitulo es de 'pasaje', que no deja de ser importante pero sirve para preparar el terreno. De antemano gracias por seguir la historia, espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas. ¡Buena Lectura!

* * *

Kyouko observó a su amiga de la infancia de pies a cabeza, la había vestido con algunas prendas suyas para su regreso. Akari se vio a sí misma por todos los lados posibles delante del enorme espejo. Se había colocado una cinta que le sujetaba el cabello para mantenerlo en orden pero dejándolo libre hasta su cintura.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?— preguntó una vez mas desde la silla. Akari negó con la cabeza satisfecha de su atuendo.

—No es necesario, además quiero ir por unas cosas— acotó Akari, Kyouko se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla con ambos brazos cruzados. Por un momento pensó en su ciudad, Ayano también iría ese mismo día y...

—Kyouko-chan gracias por todo, debo irme ahora— dijo la muchacha, Kyouko asintió y se acercó a ella.

—No se te ocurra ir a su dormitorio, cuando vayas por tus cosas iré contigo— le aseguró, Akaza asintió agradeciendo nuevamente y sintiéndose culpable de paso.

—Lo sé, por ahora solo quiero enfocarme en el nuevo semestre, quizá nos manden a hacer practicas externas— dijo sonando mas animada. Kyouko la acompaño con una de sus saludables sonrisas.

Akari tomó su cartera, cuando vio lo que quedaba de su teléfono se preguntó si aún tenía tiempo para ir por uno nuevo. De todas maneras tenía que estrenar la tarjeta de crédito, pensó.  
Ambas amigas se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Akari se puso los guantes para luego asegurar la bolsa con sus zapatos nuevos y el vestido de noche que tenía.  
Menos mal que las dos compartían número de calzado, pensar que tenía que viajar mas de ocho horas enteras con esos zapatos le dio un calosfrío.

—Akari, si ves a Yui dile que me gustaría hablar con ella— el comentario de la rubia a su espalda hizo que Akari sintiera un nudo en el estómago combinado a un cierto atisbo de esperanza.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó no creyendo a sus oídos. Kyouko había desviado la mirada hacia el picaporte.

—No le he dicho nada a Ayano pero me gustaría, ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya no somos unas crías— reflexionó la rubia. Akari se sintió dividida en ese momento, no sabía si Yui pensaba del mismo modo. La última vez que hablaron aunque brevemente, pudo corroborar que tenía la misma expresión de siempre cuando ella le hablaba de la rubia otaku y su media naranja.

_"Parece ser que Yui-chan no quiere enfrentarla aún"_ reflexionó Akaza rápidamente.

—Seguro que Yui-chan también quiere hablarte, es sólo que sabes como es ella, siempre se tiene dentro las cosas— defendió a su amiga morena sonriendo inocentemente. Kyouko lo sabía bien, Yui seguramente se sentía culpable de algo que no pudo controlar. Aquel pensamiento hizo que la mangaka recuerde su confesión.

_"Porque no lo dijiste antes Yui, tal vez yo..."_

—¿Kyouko-chan?— la voz de su amiga pelirroja hizo que acallara ese pensamiento en lo profundo de su ser, ¿Qué estaba pensando?, acaso ella pudo corresponder a la que fue su amiga de la infancia, pensó.

—No es nada, debe ser que comí mucho— rió nerviosamente y Akari solo pudo copiarla. Sus ojos se desviaron a las dos cajas de pizza que yacían dobladas y listas para el reciclo.

_"Kyouko-chan se comió una y media, ¿A dónde se le irá?"_ pensó distraidamente hasta que sus ojos tomaron en cuenta el reloj de la pared.

—¡Ah es tarde! y aún debo ir al centro comercial— se quejó la universitaria apurando sus movimientos y dándole a su amiga un corto abrazo antes de pasar por la puerta.

Kyouko cerró la puerta cuando de repente el teléfono sonó, la otaku se giró mirando a todos lados para poder perseguir la melodía. Luego de unos segundos practicamente voló hasta el sofá en donde revolvió los pocos cojines y respondió.

_"Aqui super sexy mangaka Kyouko, ¿y allá?"_ contestó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

_"¡Mou!, te he dicho que odio ese apelativo"_ Ayano contestó de la otra línea molesta cuando escuchó a Kyouko reír como loca.

_"Lo sé, ¿Ya llegaste?"_ preguntó tomando posición en el cómodo sofá y ojeando de paso su trabajo sobre la mesa de centro.

_"Ya quisiera, ha habido mucha nieve y nos hemos detenido, ya vamos aquí como una hora"_ protestó sonando nada contenta.

_"Oh, menos mal que has llevado tus libros de leyes, con eso tienes hasta para un mes"_ le dijo. Sugiura, que con el malestar de la situación no había reaccionado nada bien se dio cuenta de que en verdad su novia tenía razón.  
_"No me digas que no te acordabas"_ Kyouko adivinó.

_"No es eso, es que estaba pensando que perderé el autobús"_ dijo viendo por enésima vez la hora.

_"Vaya, parece que eso de madrugar no siempre sale a cuenta, ¿No?"_ Kyouko la molestó ocasionando en la muchacha una vena pronunciada en su frente.

_"¡Se supone que me debes dar ánimo!"_ dijo Ayano contrariada. La persona a su lado en el tren la miró algo asustada por el exabrupto, sonrojada al limite Ayano pidió disculpas y evitó enojarse mas por las risas de su comprensiva novia.

_"Lo siento, Akari ha salido hace poco, sería extraño que ella llegue antes"_ La chica violeta suspiró

_"A éste paso no me sorprendería que llegáramos juntas"_ dijo resignada. Desde la otra línea Kyouko sintió el descontento de su novia y se empeño en hacerla reír.

_"Aya-chan, ¿Quieres que te cuente mi último trabajo?, he hecho los bocetos y quiero que me ayudes con las bromas"_ pidió, Ayano aceptó y por solo un momento su mirada se perdió en la helada vista que le mostró la ventana. Kyouko comenzó a hablar del manga que era su última creación, algo asi como una comedia ligera en formato de cuadros.  
Ayano escuchó atenta a pesar de que su mente estaba internándose en un recuerdo pasado que en ésos días había regresado, a veces era dulce y a veces era cruel.

_"Kyouko, se me está acabando la batería, déjame cargarla y luego te llamo ¿sí?"_ Interrumpió Ayano de pronto. La mangaka como era en su naturaleza accedió de inmediato sin darle vueltas al asunto.

_"Ok, te amo"_ dijo despreocupadamente, Ayano apretó el teléfono con fuerza y con ésa misma fuerza respondió.

_"Yo también"_ Cuando colgó de nuevo la imagen de la nieve afuera la distrajo, para bien o para mal las cosas se darían por sí solas y Ayano sabía que estaba cerca la hora de enfrentarlas.

* * *

—Yui-chan— su madre llamó a la puerta antes de correrla. La susodicha se había instalado en el estudio de la casa para poner en orden el trabajo que tenía que entregar. La señora Funami se detuvo en seco antes de pisar una de las fotos que Yui había dispuesto en el suelo. La joven morena estaba en el medio de toda la colección y sonrió al ver la expresión de su madre.

—Dime mamá— dijo su hija llamando la atención de su madre quien se había olvidado para que estaba allí en primer lugar.

—Ah si, es Akari al teléfono, me dijo que no conseguía comunicarse contigo— pudo decir sin dejar de observar las fotos de su hija. Yui suspiró mirando alrededor, la barrera de fotos la separaba de la puerta y el teléfono.

—Dile que la llamaré apenas me desocupe, estoy en medio de una selección— dijo la joven, no podía darse el lujo de posponer su trabajo por mas tiempo.  
Su madre asintió a su pedido y luego salió de la habitación.

—Supongo que no tendrás tiempo para algo de té y galletas, ¿verdad?— propuso su madre antes de cerrar la puerta. Yui negó con la cabeza permitiendo que su madre la consienta.

—Siempre hay tiempo para una pausa, ¿dame media hora?— le dijo con una franca sonrisa. Riendo, la joven madre cerró la puerta y se dispuso a dar el mensaje.

Yui estaba satisfecha con la selección de fotos que escogió, había capturado la esencia del lugar de la mejor manera, sin dramatizar demasiado la arquitectura sino suavizando su impacto.  
Dispuso las fotos en diferentes carpetas de color y bajó las escaleras para tan merecida pausa. Al llegar al comedor, la fragancia de las galletas de su madre la hipnotizaron, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en casa y esa sensación era una agradable.

—Hai, douzo— La fuente con galletas de vainilla y gengibre recién horneadas abrieron sus sentidos. Su madre se limitó a sorber su té apoyada en el repostero, esperando la otra ración que estaba en el horno.

—¿Llamaste a Akari?— preguntó casualmente a lo que Yui respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Lo haré ahora, me había olvidado, pobre— dijo tomando el teléfono para marcar su número.

_"Akari-chan soy Yui, me llamaste antes, ¿Pasó algo?"_ preguntó su amiga antes de mordisquear otra galleta.

_"No...Bueno si, pero no puedo decirte por teléfono, me podrías recoger a la estación central, he cogido el expreso que debe llegar directamente"_ Yui podía sentir el leve zumbido de los rieles al otro lado de la línea y rápidamente hizo conjeturas.

_"Regresas tan pronto por Chinatsu-chan, ¿No?"_ preguntó y aquella interrogante hizo que a Akari se le nublaran los ojos. No respondió de inmediato pero sabía que su silencio era todo lo que Yui necesitaba saber.  
La madre de la fotógrafa vio cómo su hija suspiro apesadumbrada y se preguntó si las cosas estaban bien entre las dos.

_"No me preguntes ahora Yui-chan, por favor"_ pidió la joven Akaza conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Yui cambió de estar enojada a preocupada en un segundo.

_"Está bien, ¿A qué hora llega el tren?"_

_"Como a las nueve"_ dijo Akaza sonando más en control de su voz. Sonriendo, como si haciéndolo le traspasara el sentimiento a su amiga, Yui respondió con la gentileza que siempre la caracterizó.

_"Ahí estaré"_ Akari asintió aun sabiendo que no la podía ver y luego colgó. Yui tenía un efecto en ella que nunca comprendió. Tal vez se debía a que siempre la había visto como la voz de la razón, el líder a quien seguir o simplemente una hermana más. Akari no sabía con claridad, de lo que si estaba segura, era que Yui siempre lograba transmitirle calma y seguridad.

—¿Todo bien Yui?— Su madre la sacó de pensamientos varios que se le formaron en segundos.

—Sí, debo recogerla a la estación central, ¿me prestas el auto?— dijo la joven alzando la vista hacia su madre quien asintió sin problemas.

—Claro hija, sé que no estas usando esa excusa para irte de fiesta— le dijo, Yui rió acompañando a su madre que estuvo contenta de verla cambiar de expresión.

—Mamá que dices— dijo antes de terminar su bebida. Luego se levantó, enjuagó su taza para que después fuera dentro al lavaplatos, su madre la observaba con admiración y al mismo tiempo nostalgia de cuando pequeña ayudaba en la cocina, interesada siempre en lo estaba haciendo.

—Estoy contenta que estés en casa Yui-chan— dijo de pronto la mayor, Yui fue tomada por sorpresa por el tono cariñoso que usó, no la había llamado así en mucho tiempo. La joven secó sus manos y sin previo aviso se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo también estoy contenta— le dijo, su madre no pudo contenerse ante la mirada tierna de su hija y la abrazo fuertemente dándole besos en la cabeza. Yui se encontró sin aire muy pronto y solo atinó a palmear la espalda de su madre.  
—Entiendo que estés emocionada pero me estás ahogando— logró decir con voz apagada.

—Lo siento, pero contigo debo aprovechar éstos raros momentos de afección— le dijo sonriendo antes de soltarla, Yui tosió un par de veces recobrando la compostura.

—Me haces parecer un robot si lo dices así— se quejó ella, su madre rió nuevamente ante la mirada incrédula de su única hija.

* * *

En el silencio del apartamento, Kyouko se sintió algo extraña, no era muy seguido que ambas se separen por largo periodo. La mangaka no tenía problemas con admitir que extrañaba a Ayano pero no podía llamarla cada vez que le daba el bicho de la nostalgia. Ademas, si bien no recordaba su novia dijo que sería ella quien la llamaría.  
Por largo rato estuvo tratando de concentrarse en el trabajo pero la única cosa que había logrado era jugar con el lápiz, el cual golpeaba ritmicamente contra la mesa.  
Resopló aburrida consigo misma, cambió de brazo para apoyar su cara y acomodó el Kotatsu sobre sus piernas.

—Comenzó a nevar— dijo a nadie en particular. Habían pasado que, máximo una hora desde que habló con Ayano y no podía concentrarse en nada.  
—¡Shikusho!— exclamó palmeándose ambas mejillas para salir de su estado de 'Penélope'.

Kyouko decidió que era momento de comprar algo de comer, al menos así estaría menos preocupada y tal vez en el trayecto se le ocurrirían ideas para su historia. Se abrigó como mejor pudo y salió del apartamento, si, un buen plato de ramen sería el ideal para mitigar el sentimiento de soledad que la embargó.

—Ah Kyouko-chan, ¿un poco de sake tibio?— ofreció el viejo del puesto apenas la vio entrar bajo la tienda.  
La joven asintió y rápidamente cogió un lugar cerca del banco caliente en donde varios tipos de guisos estaban cocinando al unísono. Recordó que era la noche del estofado en el puesto del legendario viejo, por eso sabía que los clientes llegarían aún si el clima era adverso. Dejando la idea de llevar consigo la comida ordenó una porción grande de arroz y tres tipos diferentes de guisos, antes de comenzar a comer hizo sus sólitos estiramientos de manos haciendo sonar sus huesos con maestría.

—Itadaki...¿Eh?— El teléfono sonó y tratando de buscarlo, los palillos salieron volando, su corazón comenzó a latir cual tambor con solo leer el nombre de su novia en la pantalla.

_"¿Aya-chan?"_ contestó ignorando la mirada de algunos recién llegados.

_"Hola, no te pude llamar antes porque tuvimos que cambiar de tren"_ informó Sugiura, su tono de voz algo preocupado.

_"No te preocupes, no es que estaba sentada contando los copos de nieve mientras no estabas"_ le dijo sonriendo, era extraño pues Ayano por alguna razón sabía que lo estaba haciendo por su tono de voz.

_"¿Ah no?...lo bueno es que este tren llegará directamente a la central, así que no me debo preocupar del bus, puedo tomar un taxi"_ le dijo alegre, Kyouko se sintió aliviada.

_"¿Y a qué hora estarás por allá?"_ preguntó casualmente con la boca semi llena, Ayano vio su reloj de pulsera y calculó mentalmente.

_"Unas tres horas, este no hace paradas así que será rápido"_ le dijo animada, Kyouko sonrió aún más y sintió ganas de estar con ella.  
_"¿Kyoko?"_ La rubia salió de su ensoñación y soltó un suspiró que Ayano adoró.

_"Estaba pensando que me hubiera gustado ir contigo_" se quedó callada luego de esa pequeña confesión, Ayano rio originando una cara de disgusto en su novia.

_"Vaya no es normal en ti sentirte nostálgica, en verdad ¿Estás bien Toshino Kyouko?"_ Provocó a la rubia mangaka que casi se atraganta con un poco de arroz, la gente en el puesto de comida la miró con preocupación. Dándose un golpe en el pecho, Toshinou pudo respirar nuevamente.

_"¡Que mala eres!, sabes que si me dices eso yo..."_ Ayano continúo a reír a costas de su novia quien estaba toda roja.

_"Lo siento, es que te extraño y ni siquiera ha pasado un día, ¿Qué tonta no?"_ Sus palabras dieron paso a un cómodo silencio escuchando las mutuas respiraciones que emulaban recuerdos.

_"Yo también te extraño, así que eso nos hace una pareja muy tonta"_ Kyouko rio contagiando a Ayano

_"Estúpida en realidad"_ respondió alargando sus risas.

A unas carrozas más adelante, Akari se desperezó luego de la siesta que la atrapó sin darse cuenta. Ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que dedujo quedaban pocas horas para llegar. Bostezo para mirar su teléfono, no habían mensajes nuevos o llamadas perdidas y la joven Akaza no sabía si sentirse bien o mal al respecto.  
Decidió no pensar mucho en ello y se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a la persona que estaba a su lado, avanzó lentamente por el corredor con el propósito de beber algo caliente y así despertarse del todo.  
El vagón cafetería estaba en el medio del largo tren expreso, era la primera vez que viajaba en uno de esos de alta velocidad y quería disfrutar de la experiencia al máximo. El lugar poseía varias máquinas expendedoras e incluso una sección en donde se podía leer un libro usado por solo un yen. Sin duda pensaban en cada detalle, pensó.

Compró un delicioso chocolate caliente y una confección de magdalenas a mitad de precio. Sin pensarlo mucho dedicó su tiempo en un libro de arqueología que llevó consigo y contenta lo abrió para inundarse en él.  
El tiempo voló cuando terminó el primer capítulo, sin duda los descubrimientos de una posible excavación subterránea bajo las pirámides captó su atención, tanto que no se percató de cierta pasajera que había entrado recientemente al vagón cafetería.  
Ayano se dirigió algo adormentada hacia la más cercana máquina de café y ordenó un mocha. Habló tanto con Kyouko que hasta se quedó dormida, cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que faltaba muy poco para llegar y quiso estar lo más lúcida posible. No llamó a sus padres pues quería darles la sorpresa, sus pensamientos se llenaron de ansia por verlos junto a muchos recuerdos...

_"Es mejor así Ayano, las cosas están saliendo como querías, ¿No?"_ Ayano Sugiura miró hacia la proveniencia de aquella voz con lágrimas en los ojos. La joven que le habló también estaba al borde del llanto pero pudo decir ésas palabras sin afectar su voz.

_"¿Por qué lo dices de ése modo?, eres tan injusta"_ le reclamó a la otra quien frunció el ceño, Ayano quiso retirar sus palabras pero el daño estaba hecho, su compañera inspiró y luego bajó la cabeza.

_"Es tarde, me están esperando"_ le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir casi corriendo del lugar. Ayano solo pudo observar a la figura que luego se convirtió en sombra, no pudo detenerla porque al igual que ella, Ayano también quería escapar.

Con el primer trago de su bebida sintió que el calor corporal subió hasta su cerebro haciéndolo funcionar mejor, fue entonces que dio cuenta de su entorno: Gente de negocios, estudiantes e incluso familias, y por supuesto Akari Akaza.

—Akari— pronunció su nombre en alta voz, la pelirroja alzó la vista y la miró sorprendida. Es que era el destino que estaba jugando con ellas, pensó Sugiura. Sin poder huir se acercó donde su kouhai quien la había llamado con la mano, incluso antes de sentarse se sintió incómoda pero sabía que debía olvidarse de aquello.

—Ayano-san, pensé que había tomado el tren en la mañana— dijo Akari viéndola aún incrédula, Ayano rió nerviosa.

—Es que mi tren se retrasó por el mal tiempo, cambiamos a éste en la última parada— le dijo, Akari asintió entendiendo y pensando que sería una cosa extraña cuando llegaran juntas a la estación.  
Yui estaría allí esperándola e inevitablemente ambas se verían. Akari sintió algo dentro de su pecho pensando en tal acontecimiento, no podía decirle a Yui de no venir a recogerla pero al menos trataría de avisarle.

—¿Estás bien?— Ayano interrumpió su sinapsis.

—Si es que...—

_**"Próxima estación, Mikado Central"**_ el anunció les llamó la atención porque según los cálculos de ambas, deberían llegar en media hora más o menos.

—Está en anticipo— dijo Ayano observando a la pelirroja quien había terminado su bebida y puesto de pie.

—Será mejor que vaya por mi maleta, Ayano-san debería de hacer lo mismo— Akari sugirió sonriéndole con amabilidad. Ayano asintió y se apuró en terminar su café.

* * *

Al poco tiempo Ayano bajó con el teléfono al oído, Kyouko la había llamado y ella aprovechó en contarle que había encontrado a Akari. Obviamente la mangaka rió como poseída al verse realizada su teoría de que ambas llegarían juntas.  
Arrastrando una pequeña maleta de viaje Ayano sonrió pero se detuvo tratando de ubicarse en el largo andén, de paso quería buscar a Akari quien seguramente estaba mas adelante. No fue sino hasta que atrapó esos cabellos rojos hablando con alguien que apuró el paso.  
Ayano apenas y reconoció a la persona junto a ella, era una muchacha alta con largo cabello negro, jeans ajustados bajo un pesado abrigo de lana azul y una lata de café negro en la mano.

Akari se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a su amiga observando el tablero de llegadas, al parecer Yui no había perdido la costumbre de verificar los horarios vía internet, gran servicio de la red metropolitana, pensó la pelirroja. En efecto la joven morena había llegado minutos antes e incluso se tomó la molestia de revisar algunas de las revistas en el puesto de turno.

—Yui-chan no pensé encontrarte aquí ahora, justo estaba por llamarte— Akari dijo alegre de verla, su amiga se encogió de hombros apelando a su propia meticulosidad adquirida desde que empezó a vivir en un país extranjero. Solo Dios sabe cuánto había luchado con los horarios Ingleses los primeros meses.

—¿Vamos?— le dijo y Akari estaba más que de acuerdo si no fuera por un pequeño detalle que sabía era mejor decirle.

—Yui-chan, es que no he llegado sola— dijo la pelirroja atrayendo la curiosidad de Funami, quien alzó una ceja tratando de descifrar sus palabras.

Iba a abrir la boca cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a alguien conocido, para cuando Akari siguió hacia donde Yui estaba mirando, se dio cuenta del por que. Su senpai estaba a unos escasos metros, teléfono aún en la mano y mirada fija en Yui, el recuerdo de las últimas palabras que le dijo se arremolinaron en su cabeza haciéndole sentir fuera de lugar y nerviosa.  
Yui se tensó por un momento, no pensó de todas las personas que encontraría a Ayano Sugiura en ese andén que pululaba de personas, lo más ridículo fue que a pesar del mar de gente la vio, como si tuviera una especie de sentido arácnido.

_"Estoy siendo una inmadura, vamos Yui"_ se dijo a si misma antes de dar el primer paso hacia ella. Akari se sorprendió y en su mente imaginativa recreo un diálogo sacado de los peores dramas que había visto.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ayano— saludó y la interpelada solo atinó a asentir. Por alguna razón desconocida Akari quiso interrumpir la interacción de ambas y justo cuando se había dado coraje su teléfono sonó. Nunca antes había odiado a su hermana como en ése preciso momento, Akaza solo pudo alejarse unos metros sin dejar de observar los ademanes de ambas y sentirse disgustada por ello.

—Sí, así parece, ¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó casi por inercia.

—Como me ves, todo ha estado bien, Londres es una ciudad muy rica de arte y cultura, ¿Y tú?— Ayano torpemente guardó el teléfono antes de contestar.

—Bien, las clases en la universidad son muy duras y los profesores algo crueles pero me gusta mucho— le contestó, Yui bajó la mirada hacia el pavimento sin muchos ánimos de continuar la conversación. Ayano la copió y se sintió como una oveja en una guarida de lobos, la única cosa que le daba algo de coraje era que imaginar que Yui se sentía igual de incómoda que ella.

—Esperas a alguien, sino es así te puedo dar un pasaje— Era difícil negarse luego de un viaje tan cansado y lleno de largas horas de espera. Y el hecho que Yui fuera tan amable ayudó en su decisión.

—No quiero imponer pero si, la verdad estoy muy cansada— confesó tratando de no sonrojarse. Yui asintió y luego giró a ver a Akari quien aún estaba al teléfono.

—Chicas ya nos podemos ir, disculpen la demora— Akari intervino justo a tiempo para rescatarlas de su miserable plática. Las dos asintieron y pronto se encontraron en camino hacia su ciudad natal.

Solo sería un viaje de quince minutos para llegar, Akari había tomado posición junto a Yui, mientras que Ayano se colocó en la parte posterior. Estaban en silencio, de cuando en cuando Akari le hacía preguntas a la conductora quien respondía con su agradable tono de siempre, desde su asiento, Ayano mandó un mensaje a Kyouko explicándole la situación la cual tomó con tranquilidad, no era que Yui la fuera a morder o algo, pensó la mangaka.

Cuando la joven Sugiura guardó el teléfono no pudo evitar mirar a Yui por el retrovisor, muchas cosas se le estaban juntando y no sabía si sería capaz de mantenerlas en control. Dentro de si rogó porque no estuvieran a solas pues solo podría significar problemas.

Ayano no dijo nada en todo el camino, en parte por Akari quien estaba acaparando la atención de su amiga quien lucía pensativa, al parecer le había dicho lo de Chinatsu. La futuro abogado no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos con una conversación banal y sin sentido, aparte que las secuelas del viaje se estaban comenzando a sentir en su cuerpo.  
Agradeció en silencio que Yui haya tomado el camino mas rápido para llegar a su casa e incluso se sorprendió de su memoria para recordarla. Cuando se detuvieron tanto la conductora como Ayano se vieron un segundo por el espejo retrovisor, la chica violeta tomó sus cosas y bajó del auto sin prisa.

—Gracias Yui, sino fuera por ti aún estaría esperando el taxi— le dijo con sinceridad. Yui asintió regalando una sonrisa.

—No hay problema Ayano, buenas noches— contestó y Akari le hizo coro con el saludo. Ayano hizo una pequeña venia y luego vio como el auto se adentro en el pacífico tránsito de la ciudad.

* * *

Ambas amigas de la infancia se desviaron hacia un bar del centro, uno de los nuevos que Yui vio cuando hizo el recorrido de su ciudad. Akari se dejo consolar por las palabras reconfortantes de su amiga mayor. Yui había madurado mucho más que ella como era de esperarse, sabía que también para Yui la actitud de Chinatsu fue una decepción pero no se lo haría notar con palabras o actos, así siempre fue su amiga de la infancia, pensó Akaza.

Estaban por la segunda botella de cerveza sin alcohol, era solo para sentir el sabor mas que otra cosa. La conversación había llegado al punto en que ambas no sabían o querían decir algo mas por no interrumpir sus propias cavilaciones. En efecto Akari sabía bien que Yui estaba pensando en la pasajera inesperada de ésta noche, sabía que ella callaba muchas cosas pues el tema que estaba pensando abrir era para ella un enigma, lo que sabía había nacido de meras suposiciones que ella y Chinatsu habían creado. Yui no habló de ello después que se fue, sus preguntas habituales eran por ella y de paso las demás, y Akari le contaba con entusiasmo como si nada hubiera cambiado, Yui no lo quería de otra forma.

—Kyouko me ha dicho que le gustaría hablar contigo— Akari decidió comenzar por uno de los puntos débiles de la morena. Yui alzó la vista de la etiqueta de la cerveza con una expresión de confusión, como si sus palabras hubieran sido una broma de mal gusto.

—Oh, si está bien, cuando vayamos a Tokyo tengamos una reunión o algo así— dijo la joven sorbiendo su cerveza despreocupadamente. Akari se alegró pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de los ojos de Yui mentían.

—Yui-chan ¿Por qué no me dices que pasó con Kyouko?— pidió la pelirroja con mirada férrea, Yui no la encaró y prefirió seguir su inspección en la botella en sus manos.

—Pensé que lo sabías, yo me confesé antes de irme— Le dijo con un tono algo frío, Akari se quedó callada unos segundos pensando en su respuesta. —Aún sabiendo que a Kyouko le gustaba Ayano, que no tendría oportunidad, me decidí a decirlo antes de irme, una de ésas decisiones que se toman con el corazón, no con la cabeza— agregó y esta vez su voz ocultaba un grano de nostalgia que contagió a su amiga.

—¿Te arrepientes?— Akari preguntó y Yui encontró su mirada —Me refiero por lo que paso después, Uds. dos no se hablaron mas como antes, Kyouko no me dijo nada pero sé que sufrió mucho por tu ausencia—

—Esa pregunta convivió conmigo por mucho tiempo, pero no, no me arrepiento por que sé que hice lo correcto— terminó de hablar y junto con su discurso la cerveza. Akari la observó con algo de tristeza.

_"Querer a alguien en silencio debe ser muy duro, seguro que Yui-chan no pudo soportarlo y por eso..." _

—Por otro lado, ¿Qué piensas hacer con Chinatsu?—escuchó el nombre de su ex y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Sé que estás pensando que si ella viene en éste momento la perdonaría de inmediato pero...— se detuvo para ver hacia la ventana, solo las luces de los faroles inundaban la avenida. —No será así, sin embargo eso no cambia que aún la quiera, mis sentimientos no pasarán de la noche a la mañana—

Yui entendió perfectamente a que se refería, ésa noche pudo comprobar que sus sentimientos se removieron dentro suyo el momento en que vio a Ayano, fue como volver años atrás en solo minutos. La joven morena sonrió por las palabras de Akari y alzó la botella vacía.

—Cómo deseo que tuviera alcohol esta cosa— dijo de pronto haciendo reír a su amiga.

—Tenemos que salir de nuevo para beber de verdad, así demostraré que sé hacerlo, no cómo ésa vez en el liceo— dijo recordando una piyamada en la casa de Yui, que terminó con ella abrazando el inodoro.

—Eramos casi unas niñas entonces— dijo evocando aquella época, las dos compartieron un silencio agradable.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo más Yui-chan?— Akari interrumpió sus pensamientos, Yui la observó con paciencia y asintió.—Ayano-san ¿Sabe lo que pasó con Kyouko-chan?—

—Sí lo sabe, pero no sé si Kyouko está al corriente— confesó y Akari encontró éste hecho algo extraño, ¿Por qué le ocultaría algo así, viviendo juntas y todo?

No quiso insistir en teorías que no tenían pies ni cabeza, eso de elaborarlas era una costumbre que Chinatsu compartía con ella, algo que las dos hacían por juego luego hacer el amor o simplemente acurrucadas en el pequeño sofá de su habitación. Akari se sintió sonrojar por el recuerdo y desvió la mirada para tratar de no pensar en ello.

—Akari estás toda roja, no puede ser el alcohol, así que...¿Estás pensando en sexo?— Akari se terminó de sobre calentar por la acusación de Yui quien comenzó a reír por su reacción. —Entonces es cierto— dijo de nuevo la morena.

—Yui-chan no, no es eso para nada— negó con firmeza pero su amiga no le dio tregua. —¡Mou, Yui-chan!— se quejó y Yui dejó de reír a duras penas.

—Lo siento, pero entiendo como te sientes Akari, cuando uno está acostumbrado a ciertas cosas, ciertos rituales que son tan íntimos de una pareja resultan muy difíciles de dejar atrás, vaya que lo sé— le dijo mas seria, Akari la observó y se pregunto si estaba hablando de una experiencia en Inglaterra o acaso...

—Sí lo es— decidió terminar el argumento con ésa frase, habría tiempo, se dijo. Habría tiempo para sanar.

* * *

Bueno éste capitulo no es muy interesante lo sé, pero no quería desvelar mas cosillas porque si no la historia pierde su encanto ^^. A ver, para contestar una de las preguntillas que leí: Obviamente Yui y Kyouko se encontrarán, mas adelante en la historia que ya estoy planeando como, no coman ansias.

Chitose si aparecerá porque me encanta y le hace bien de apoyo a Sugiura-san. Su papel ya lo descubrirán, aunque no es super importante tiene mucho que ver.

Conciencia: ¿te has dado cuenta que has hecho el capitulo mas largo?

Autora: La verdad es que no me había fijado.

Conciencia: Como aquella vez que intercambiaste las botellas de tequila y agua, y le dijiste a tu madre que no fue a propósito...

Autora: *corre hacia el horizonte dejando atrás una nube de polvo* La conciencia suspira mirando aquel camino cruel que es el sentido común...


	4. Chapter 4

Luces Negras

Capitulo 4 - Memento

Ya saben que no me pertenecen los personajes, o la historia, solo este fic ^^

Hola, bueno con un poco de retraso porque éste mes de octubre ha comenzado con cada sorpresa que ni les cuento. En fin, éste capitulo fue difícil de escribir, tuve que superar dos bloqueos mentales pero me quedo como quería, espero no confundir y haber llenado su sed de angst. ¡Buena Lectura!.

La palabra 'Memento' viene del latín y significa 'Acuérdate', me gustó más el titulo en esta lengua, considérenlo un capricho de esta autora ¬¬

* * *

_"Jamas dijiste nada, ¿Porque Yui?"_ Kyouko pregunto entre llanto, su amiga apretó los puños tratando de no perder la cordura, había decidido decírselo después de tanto y no quería retroceder.

_"¿Porque?, porque te quiero Kyouko, estoy enamorada de ti pero no puedo hacer que tu sientas lo mismo"_ dijo sintiéndose frustrada, enojada con ella misma porque sabia que su confesión le estaba hiriendo.

_"¿Qué?"_ Kyouko apenas y pudo decir, estaba sin palabras, ¿Qué respuesta quería?.

_"No tienes que responderme Kyouko, yo...Yo entiendo"_ le dijo, cortando cualquier pensamiento que la rubia creó en ése momento. Sus ojos azules encontraron la figura de Yui dándole la espalda, ella no supo que hacer y solo se quedo de pie, observando a su mejor amiga cerrar la puerta de aquella desolada azotea.

La puerta hizo un gran rumor al cerrarse, el eco inundo la escuela vacía unos segundos, segundos en los cuales Yui, reconoció a una persona en aquellas supuestas escaleras desiertas. Ayano Sugiura estaba a unas gradas de llegar a ella, su expresión lo decía todo al igual que las lágrimas bañando su rostro. Aún aturdida por lo que acababa de oír, Ayano solo reaccionó cuando la morena paso por su lado para seguir su camino.

_"¿Por qué?"_ vino la pregunta y Yui se detuvo a la mitad del piso.

_"Ahora sabes que se siente, ahora estamos iguales"_ la miró con severidad, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para no desparramarse por doquier. Ayano la alcanzó y sin ánimos de avanzar más respondió.

_"No te entiendo"_ espetó Ayano subiendo un poco el tono de su voz. Yui apretó los dientes y súbitamente volteó para arrinconarla contra la pared. Sugiura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se encontró aprisionada, no solo por ambos brazos de Yui, si no por sus ojos clavándose en ella.

_"No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?. Dime Ayano, ¿Quién es la injusta ahora?"_ concluyó Yui, Ayano se sintió mal con sus palabras, era como una bofetada que dolió y quemó dentro. La verdad puede doler, pensó.

En ése momento Kyouko salió de su tormenta cerebral, las respuestas a sus propias preguntas nunca llegaron y sabía que no lo harían de inmediato. Estaba muy confundida, pero al entrar en el edificio toda esa confusión se transformó en rabia, la escena que presenció o mejor dicho captó, apretó un gatillo que, la inflamó en un tumulto de sentimientos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la rubia mangaka bajó las escaleras para empujar a su amiga de la infancia y liberar a Ayano, ver lágrimas en los ojos de su nueva novia la transformaron en un huracán de protección.

_"¿Qué le has hecho?"_ preguntó, olvidándose por un segundo que era Yui la que tuvo que asirse del barandal para no caer. Ayano encontró en la mirada de Kyouko algo que nunca vio en ella, Yui en cambio no se inmutó, como si aquello no le hubiera afectado del todo o como si estuviera aceptando ése castigo a propósito.

_"Funami-san y yo, sólo hablábamos Kyouko"_ Ayano trató de calmar los ánimos de su novia, entrelazó sus manos y limpió los ojos con rapidez.  
Kyouko no dejaba de observar a su amiga, esperando algún tipo de explicación que nunca llegó. Yui no supo si reír como loca o llorar por la situación, en ése momento optó por utilizar su mejor cara de poker.

_"Sólo hablábamos Kyouko, discúlpame Ayano"_ dijo con una venia ligera, a Ayano se le partió el corazón, era un maldito mal entendido, algo que tanto ella como Yui jamás hubieran querido, pero Kyouko no lo vio así y conociendo la personalidad de la mangaka, sería muy difícil hacerle cambiar de idea. Kyouko sintió como la sangre le paro de hervir bajo la piel, su novia apretándole la mano ayudó a ese efecto. Pronto, la cólera que sintió se convirtió en arrepentimiento, Yui se le había declarado hace menos de diez minutos y ella, sin darle una respuesta de algún tipo la había empujado con tanta fuerza, mirado con tanto odio, ¿Por amor? o ¿Por celos?.

* * *

El sonido intermitente de una alarma la recibió al nuevo día y luego de unos segundos de debate mental, la muchacha abrió los ojos. Corrió las cortinas para observar que toda la calle estaba de blanco, la calle que recorría su vecindario la hizo sonreír, recordándola que estaba en casa.

Ayano bajó las escaleras luego de lavarse la cara y los dientes, se dio el lujo de quedarse en piyama y ver algo de las noticias mientras se hacia un café.  
En su cabeza, estaba pensando en la rutina que había planeado y así aprovechar al máximo su estadía. Su madre le había dejado un pedazo de la torta de bienvenida justo al lado de la maquina de café, la joven sonrió y atacó el dulce sin tregua.

La mañana avanzó sin novedades, Ayano limpió un poco la casa y luego de un largo baño se propuso a repasar el libro que trajo consigo, era el tiempo perfecto para estudiar un poco y bajo un kotatsu, todo era mejor.  
El poder legislativo japonés podía ser una pesadilla para cualquier estudiante de leyes, las nuevas reformas la estaban absorbiendo tanto que, no podía discernir entre uno y otro. Ayano suspiró terminando algunos apuntes, seguramente el semestre que venía sería mucho más difícil, lo único que podía esperar era que, le tocasen profesores más lúcidos.  
Tomando en cuenta la hora en el reloj a péndulo que estaba en un rincón, la joven hizo un semi puchero pues sabía que Kyouko aún estaba en la reunión con la editorial de la revista, pero seguramente tendrían motivo para celebrar cuando regresara, pensó contenta.  
Convencida entonces, de que su tiempo en casa sería en vano, Sugiura se preparó para dar un paseo y despejar su mente de la constitución nipona. Armada de medias de lana, botas y un grueso abrigo, Ayano se colocó sus guantes para enfrentar al helado clima, tenía pensado como primera parada el puesto de libros usados, pensaba curiosear hasta encontrar algo que llamara su atención.  
No pasó mucho para que Ayano fuese atraída hacia volúmenes de viejos romances y otros números interesantes de larga data. Cambió luego a la sección de viajes y catálogos del turista sabio, fue allí que se topó con una guía de Kyoto, la caratula mostraba el imponente templo Kyomisu y rápidamente pensó en su querida amiga Chitose. La gemela había retornado a su lugar de origen por un pedido de su abuela, lo trágico del asunto fue que, poco después la señora murió.

_"Al menos murió en la casa que compartió tantos años con el abuelo, su deseo se cumplió"_ Ayano recordó a Chitose decir.

Desde luego, Chitose optó por quedarse en aquella casa y no era extraño que Chizuru la siguiera en su decisión, ambas encontraron su vocación en la universidad de Kyoto, y si bien se comunicaban seguido, Sugiura extrañaba la manera como su platinada amiga reconocía sus cambios de humor, así como las pláticas, en donde ella le decía con brutal franqueza sus opiniones.

_"Te extraño Chitose"_ pensó la Sugiura sonriendo con nostalgia.

—¡Ayano-chan te encontré!— la voz de su amiga se sintió tan cerca que, por un momento Ayano vaciló, pero decidió que no era posible, así continuó su divagación hasta sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y a alguien apoyarse en su espalda.  
Ayano dejó salir un grito de sorpresa que llamó la atención de los pocos clientes que, se encontraban en el pequeño recinto. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando al voltear encontró a su querida amiga sonriendo como siempre.

—Chitose— dijo su nombre como si fuera el hechizo para mantenerla en ese lugar. Chitose asintió y la volvió a abrazar para confirmar su presencia.

—Tu madre me dijo que venías por unos día así que, extendí mis vacaciones— confesó la chica platinada dejándola ir para acomodarse los lentes. Ayano agradeció a su madre mentalmente y luego cogió la mano de su amiga para salir de ahí.

—Tenemos mucho de que hablar— acotó emocionada, Chitose se dejó hacer y siguió a su amiga.

* * *

Poco a poco los estudiantes estaban poblando de nuevo el dormitorio de la universidad, los corredores se hicieron mas cálidos y por que no decirlo, mas bulliciosos que antes. El mismo muchacho que días antes se encontró tocando una de las puertas, se detuvo delante de la misma, inseguro si tocar o no. Luego de un minuto, tomando coraje y repasando el discurso que quería decirle se animó y tocó la superficie tres veces. No hubo respuesta, su corazón se encogió sintiendo que al igual que sus llamadas, ella no respondería. Probó una segunda vez con mayor intensidad, el eco de su llamado se perdió con el conjunto de voces que ahora dominaban el ambiente.  
Pronto se sintió incómodo ante las miradas de los estudiantes que pasaban por el corredor, se apoyó en la pared con las manos en la espalda, debatiéndose si quedarse a esperar un poco mas o irse.

_"¿A quién está esperando?"_ escuchó murmurar y frunció el ceño. Fue el momento en que sus piernas se movieron por sí solas que, la puerta se abrió.

Chinatsu salió con el abrigo puesto y una cartera al hombro, a primera vista no notó al joven quien apenas la vio, un sentimiento de alivio lo inundó.

—Chinatsu— la llamó, la joven rosa levantó el rostro de la cerradura y se sorprendió visiblemente ante su presencia, al parecer no había escuchado la puerta, pensó él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— fue lo único que se le ocurrió, no estaba preparada para un enfrentamiento con él, no después de haber pasado la noche junto a una jarra de café y media cajetilla de cigarrillos light.  
El joven avanzó un paso para quedar frente a ella y Chinatsu no toleró la mirada que le dio, todo era demasiado surreal, como sacado de un romance barato.

—Quería verte, ¿No has visto mis mensajes?, creo que te llamé mas de veinte veces— confesó sintiéndose algo tonto, Chinatsu observó que desvió la mirada, sabía exactamente de que estaba hablando.

_"Akari tampoco lo ha hecho"_ pensó con tristeza.

—Yo debo irme, no puedo hablar contigo ahora— decidió romper aquella extraña atmósfera que se formó sin darse cuenta, él reaccionó y la cogió del brazo.

—Sólo dame cinco minutos, por favor— pidió, su voz en un susurro. Chinatsu encontró su mirada, esos ojos tan gentiles le estaban suplicando, no pudo negarse y asintió.

Chinatsu dejó que la acompañara al paradero del autobús, ambos caminaron despacio y aunque él dijo que quería hablarle, no pronunció palabra durante el descenso del dormitorio. Chinatsu comenzó a sentirse nerviosa por la situación, dentro de ella sabía de que se trataba pero no podía intuir como reaccionaría. Por un momento, Chinatsu pensó en salir corriendo y dejar aquella confesión en el aire para que no la afectara de ninguna manera.

—Yo he estado pensando mucho en nosotros— dijo de pronto, Chinatsu se tensó pero siguió su camino mirando hacia la nieve debajo.  
—Para mí no ha sido solo un juego, un desliz de fin de año y pienso que para ti tampoco— sus palabras le recordaron a su ex novia, su rostro sorprendido y dolido por lo que descubrió ésa noche.  
Detuvo sus pasos, una mano apretando la correa de la cartera, mientras la otra se contrajo hasta que sus nudillos se blanquearon.

—Tú pretendes saber todo de mí, ¿No es cierto?— dijo la muchacha encontrando sus ojos con la pregunta, él se sorprendió y solo pudo negar con la cabeza.  
—Sólo con una noche pretendes todo de mí, ¿No?— continuó, la mirada firme en él.

—¡No es así!— pudo responder finalmente, Chinatsu sintió un pequeño atisbo de remordimiento, en el fondo él no había tenido la culpa, sin embargo...—Yo te quiero, te sonará estúpido pero es cierto, desde hace mucho que me gustas— terminó de hablar tratando de llegar con sus palabras a su corazón, Chinatsu bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose de pronto abrumada por la confesión del muchacho. Él aprovechó la situación para acortar los pasos hacia ella pero en el momento que pretendía alcanzarla, la joven rosa retrocedió.

—Yo no pretendo comenzar una relación contigo, ya he destruido una que valía mucho...No pretendo iniciar una relación sobre las cenizas de otra que seguirá ardiendo, por mucho tiempo aún— Chinatsu terminó de hablar con los ojos aguados del recuerdo, con el corazón en pedazos por algo que sabía sería difícil recuperar.

_"Pero no imposible"_ se dijo con algo de esperanza, él estaba sorprendido con su cambio de actitud, solo se quedo de pie observándola absorto en sus sentimientos.

—No me darás una oportunidad para demostrarte...—

—Por favor no lo digas, en serio no tengo fuerzas para lo que tu deseas, al final acabarás por sufrir más— lo cortó cuando intentaba convencerla, pero las palabras de Chinatsu fueron muy claras. Haciendo caso omiso a su herido orgullo, el muchacho bajó la guardia.

—Esa es tu decisión, ¿Vas por ella?— preguntó mirándola, Chinatsu sonrió, como si aquello fuera tan simple.

—No exactamente, quiero darle un tiempo al tiempo y después, ¿Quién sabe?— concluyó y compartió una sonrisa con él, luego ella decidió continuar hacia la estación. —Supongo que nos veremos, adiós— le dijo dando media vuelta.

—Si, nos veremos— la despidió aún decepcionado pero resignado a no seguir persiguiendo algo que sabía no podría conseguir.

_"Espero que te vaya bien"_ deseó, antes de voltear y seguir su rumbo, observó la figura de la joven quien le hizo perder la cabeza por última vez.

* * *

Kyouko saludó al editor de la revista y colegas con una venia respetuosa, la reunión finalmente había concluido dándole tiempo para utilizar sus pulmones y respirar. Kyouko tenía experiencia con reuniones del tipo pero nunca le tocó un editor tan indeciso, vaya que cambiar de opinión para la elección de la caratula cinco veces, le había quitado casi dos años de vida.

Ahora el acuerdo estaba hecho, el contrato firmado y las fechas para sus entregas le llegarían por correo ésa semana, era un sueño hecho realidad, ahora solo tenía que pensar en buenos formatos y el humor negro que le servirían para su comedia.  
Apenas hubo alcanzado el metro, la mangaka se acomodó y mando un mensaje a su novia mientras abría una confección de papas picantes. Quería llegar a su casa rápido y darse un baño caliente, ya podía sentir las piernas entumecidas, por que aunque se veía divina con la falda y el saco, las medias que se puso no la protegían mucho del frío invernal.  
Cuando su novia le dijo que había encontrado a Chitose, Kyouko se sintió de repente mas tranquila, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima que no sabía explicar. Decidió no interrumpir más su breve tiempo juntas y prometió que la llamaría más tarde, Ayano estuvo de acuerdo con ella, así que solo atinó a mandarle un beso volado.  
La mangaka llegó a su departamento y no esperó para abrir las llaves de agua de la bañera, mientras buscaba otro bocadillo para poder revisar los documentos que le dieron en la editorial. Pasando las páginas de su propio trabajo, la artista comenzó a tener una cadena de pensamientos que la llevaron a sus otras obras, desde Mirakurum hasta aquella comedia romántica que escribió por juego hace un año. Fue precisamente en ésta última que, Kyouko pensó con más intensidad, la trama en sí no era nueva, un típico triangulo amoroso entre colegialas, algo que nunca vio la luz por considerarlo casi autobiográfico. Aprovechando que Ayano no estaba, la rubia buscó entre las cajas que tenía apiladas sobre el único ropero de la habitación, luego de desempolvar la caja, la llevó al salón en donde la abrió para husmear con tranquilidad. Había olvidado cuantos manga tenía consigo, dentro de ésa caja estaban algunos de sus doujinshi que, conservó como recuerdo afectivo de sus primeros pinitos. Kyouko encontró sus inéditos pero recordó la llave del baño abierta y tuvo que correr para no encontrar un desastre, para cuando volvió suspiró tranquila y comenzó a leer un capítulo que le trajo recuerdos a granel.

_"En verdad, ¿solo estaban hablando?"_ preguntó a su novia cuando Yui bajó las escaleras. Ayano asintió mostrándole una sonrisa dulce, como para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.  
En ése momento Kyouko no insistió en el tema, lo dejo pasar pues tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar y demasiados sentimientos que controlar.

_"Estaba buscándote cuando nos encontramos, ¿De qué hablaban?"_ vino la pregunta de Ayano, Kyouko no podía deshacerse del nudo que sintió desde que empujó a su amiga, parecía que estaba creciendo con los minutos.

_"Yui se va a transferir"_ le dijo sin poner mucho énfasis en sus palabras, Ayano no avanzó junto a la mangaka, sus pies no le respondieron y sintió como sus ojos comenzaron a arder.

_"¿Qué? ¿A Dónde?"_ pudo preguntar y al mismo tiempo trató de ahuyentar algunas lágrimas pestañeando varias veces. Kyouko observó la escalera vacía que conducía hacia algún corredor oscuro, hacía donde Yui desapareció. La mangaka escuchó la voz de Ayano como si fuera un eco de alguien a distancia pero no volteó a buscarla.

_"Inglaterra"_ pronunció en un velo de aliento, sin fuerza. Ayano pasó a su costado sin mirarla, su pecho dolía solo con respirar.

_"Voy al salón, me olvide un libro en mi escritorio"_ dijo ella de pronto, Kyouko estaba tan entumecida que no pudo responder, solo observó el cabello de su novia moverse al compás de sus pasos y luego de un momento, desaparecer en ése mismo corredor oscuro.

Los trazos que hizo un año atrás aún conservaban su estilo, la historia en sí era un poco cursi según su punto de vista pero la había desarrollado usando los recuerdos de sus años de liceo. Kyouko se sorprendió de la delicadeza de sus propios bocetos y sonrió al ver que las protagonistas de dicho manga se parecían mucho a ellas mismas. Se preguntó si una historia como ésa tendría éxito, con lo apreciado que era ahora el romance entre colegialas, pero no, ella no iba a publicar una historia que involucraba a otras personas sin su consentimiento, claro, podía decir que todo era obra de su imaginación y que el parecido con la realidad era pura coincidencia.

_"No, con lo tímida que es Ayano seguro que me arma una hecatombe"_ pensó la mangaka cerrando aquella carpeta con su primer manga inedito.  
_"Será que es hora de continuar con la historia real" _analizó viendo hacia la nada pensando que, desde que Yui apareció en sus vidas era como si una parte del pasado hubiera regresado con ella para reescribirse.

* * *

—Era Kyouko, te manda un abrazo y dice que la próxima vez debes venir a Tokyo para una fiesta—  
Ayano informó a la gemela mayor quien, sonrió sin poder ocultar su alegría. Menos mal que, luego del formal noviazgo de ambas, Chitose reconoció que fantasear no tenía mucho sentido. Ayano recordó que aquello se lo dijo en el aula del consejo entre un mar de pañuelos carmesís.  
A veces, pero muy raras veces, Ayano extrañaba la cara de Chitose cuando se adentraba en sus pequeñas fantasías.

—Seguro, le diré a Chizuru y así sería como volver al liceo— dijo la joven platinada, Ayano asintió sin dejar de sentir nostalgia por su comentario.

—Hablando del liceo, sabes que Funami-san regresó, está en la ciudad ahora— dijo de pronto, Chitose no mostró sorpresa y solo se limitó a beber un trago de su jugo de naranja.  
—Hablé con ella— volvió a decir y ésta vez Chitose le lanzó una mirada interrogante a su amiga.  
—Bueno, no exactamente, nos saludamos y luego ella me dió un pasaje hasta aqui. Ha cambiado mucho ¿sabes?—

—Me imagino, todas lo hemos hecho Ayano-chan, el exterior cambia con el tiempo pero...— se detuvo para acomodar sus lentes, de pronto su mirada se extravió en el ambiente acogedor del café en donde estaban.  
—El interior de una persona, es muy probable que no cambie demasiado, tú por ejemplo, eres siempre la misma persona transparente de antes y puedo ver que no te has perdonado aún— Ayano desvió la mirada hacia su segunda taza de café del día.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó aún si sabía la respuesta. Quería escuchar la opinión de su amiga sobre el tema.

—Pues, la manera como hablas del asunto lo dice todo, además, que yo recuerde tú y Funami-san se habían vuelto muy cercanas, el hecho que la llames por su apellido dice mucho— Ayano no pudo negar las pruebas, era cierto, tal vez no había podido superar ése particular evento.  
—La verdad nunca me dijiste que paso entre las tres, solo supe que Funami-san se fue a estudiar al extranjero—

—La verdad es que...—

Las campanillas del café sonaron alertando a ambas muchachas, Chitose que estaba de espaldas a la entrada solo pudo adivinar de quien se trataba observando la cara de su amiga. Ayano tenía la boca semi abierta, mientras que su cerebelo había re iniciado para volver a pestañear.  
Yui Funami entró sin darse cuenta que las dos estaban ahi, la joven se dirigió al mostrador para pedir un café expreso al vuelo, Chitose estaba muy curiosa de saber la respuesta de su amiga, pero no pudo dejar pasar el momento para sacar ella misma sus conclusiones.

—¡Funami-san!— llamó desde su sitio y Ayano sintió que la silla se le hizo muy grande de repente.  
Yui activó sus sentidos incluso antes del café y volteó para ver a la gemela sentada a unas mesas de ahí. También vio a Ayano y dudo un segundo, luego le dijo algo a la joven del mostrador y se acercó a las dos.

—Chitose, ¡Cuánto tiempo!, hola Ayano— saludó la morena y Chitose le hizo espacio para que se sentara junto a ella.

—Hola Yui— Ayano dijo y sintió la mirada azul de la gemela sobre ella.

—Ayano-chan me dijo que estabas en la ciudad, ¡Qué coincidencia!— acotó efusivamente, Ayano se limitó a sonreír viendo a su amiga. Por otro lado Yui se relajo y justo a tiempo la mesera le trajo su café.

—Si, vine de vacaciones y por medio de Akari conseguí trabajo, algo en lo que estar ocupada. Pero ¿y tú?, que bueno que las dos se han encontrado— Funami comentó sorbiendo su café y mirando a Ayano en el proceso.

—Fue por mi madre, así nos hemos encontrado hoy— dijo rindiéndose a la conversación finalmente.

—Entiendo, bueno la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo, debo dejar esto en la facultad de Akari, se está tardando— tomó nota de la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Chitose observó el maletín de piel que llevaba consigo.

—Ah, Funami-san eres fotógrafa ahora, ¿Piensas quedarte un tiempo?— preguntó la gemela, Yui se quedó pensando unos segundos en la respuesta, Ayano se interesó en segundo plano, sorbiendo su café ahora tibio.

—No lo sé, he dejado cosas pendientes allá— dijo ella y en ese momento Akari entró apurada, Yui se levantó para recibirla y se sorprendió de la compañía de su amiga, Akaza saludó a sus senpai y luego se excusó con Yui por la tardanza.

—Luego te cuento, ahora vayámonos que el tren llegará dentro de poco—

—Funami-san, antes de irme, ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos de nuevo?— Chitose lanzó su última carta, Ayano casi escupió el café que tenía en la boca al escuchar su invitación. —Será como los viejo tiempos— dijo de nuevo tratando de no presionar demasiado. Yui miró a Ayano quien sonrió con sutileza, aún incrédula de lo que su amiga había dicho.

—Suena genial Yui-chan— Akari intervino, Yui no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar la invitación, sonrió con gentileza y asintió. Chitose emuló su gesto satisfecha, Ayano se concentró en su taza de café, sus pensamientos muy lejos de aquella conversación, aún así podía sentir la mirada de Chitose sobre ella.  
Lo siguiente sucedió en un minuto, Chitose y Yui intercambiaron números antes de despedirse para salir por la puerta. Ayano articuló un 'adiós' a medias, y como la noche anterior violeta y café se engancharon unos segundos, segundos en los que Chitose entendió todo el problema.

* * *

_"¿Por qué no lo dijiste?"_ Ayano cerró la puerta del salón cuando se aseguró que solo estaban ellas dos. Yui estaba mirando por la ventana con la maleta al hombro.

_"Decirte, ¿Qué?"_ respondió sin ánimo, algo molesta por la interrupción. Ayano avanzó hasta ella, los ojos aún aguados y brillantes.

_"Te vas a Inglaterra, ¿Por qué?"_ intentó de nuevo la presidente del consejo, Yui entonces giró para enfrentarla.

_"¿Ahora te importa?, pensé que tenía mejores cosas en que pensar, por ejemplo, tu novia"_ atacó Yui con sarcasmo, Ayano se sintió dolida pero no retrocedió ante sus palabras de rechazo.

_"Claro que me importa, es solo que todo está pasando demasiado rápido"_ dijo ella, Yui tuvo que darle razón en ello, sin embargo...

_"No te pareció rápido responder que si cuando se te declaro, ¿verdad?"_ Yui dijo mirándola fijamente, Ayano vio en sus ojos la tristeza que jamás mostraría, Yui nunca sería una molestia para nadie, ni siquiera cuando estaba sufriendo.  
No encontró palabras para defenderse, solo cuando Yui se dio media vuelta para salir del aula vacía atinó a coger su mano.

_"Lo siento Yui"_ le dijo llorando libremente, Yui no volteó a verle, solo apretó su mano antes de seguir su camino.

* * *

Bueno ¿Que tal?, espero que les haya gustado, no se preocupen que aún hay mucho que desarrollar, esto es solo el principio. Gracias de antemano por leer y trataré de publicar el quinto capitulo lo mas antes posible. Opiniones por favor...


	5. Chapter 5

Luces Negras

Capitulo V - Reunión

Yuru Yuri y todo lo relacionado le pertenecen a Namori-sensei, solo me apoderé de sus personajes para jugar un momento.

Hola a todos, espero estén bien en todo aspecto, éste mes se paso muy rápido para mi gusto queda poco otoño -mi estación favorita ^^- y la recta final para que el año se termine comienza. Quería agradecer a todos por las opiniones, me alegro que les guste la historia, ahora sin mas que decir les dejo con el quinto capitulo, ¡Buena Lectura!

* * *

En la residencia Sugiura la mañana comenzó como muchas otras, con el olor del café escapando por la ventana y el sonido saltarín del tostador. Ayano tomó desayuno con sus padres como cuando estaba aún en la escuela, luego su padre se dirigió a la oficina dejando a las mujeres de la casa a solas.

—¿Cómo están las cosas con Kyouko?— su madre preguntó de pronto, Ayano fue tomada por sorpresa y miro a su madre con algo de confusión escrita en su cara.

—Bien, ¿Por qué?— dijo ella curiosa.

—Por nada, solo preguntaba hija pero si pones ésa cara me haces dudar— dijo la mayor sonriendo, Ayano alzó una ceja.

—No sé de que hablas— dijo algo evasiva, su madre adoraba molestar a su hija tanto como las tardes de cartas con sus amigas.

—Aya-chan en serio, estás demasiado pensativa, así no gozarás los pocos días de vacaciones que tienes— aconsejó la madre antes de ponerse de pie, su hija la observó y maldijo la transparencia de su carácter.

_"Mamá no entiendes nada"_ pensó la joven. Quizá sería mejor si metiera su nariz en aquel libro que trajo o mejor aún, en toda la biblioteca personal del estudio de su padre para no pensar más. Suspiró sabiendo que aquello no funcionaría para nada, terminaría por leer el primer párrafo y luego suspiraría los otros quince sin entender un ápice.

_"¡Mou!"_

—Ah, me topé con tu amiga del liceo, Yui creo que se llama— dijo ella. Ayano tuvo que evitar darse una cachetada mental.  
—No la reconocí al principio cuando me saludó, tiene el cabello largo ahora, ¿La has visto?— preguntó su madre mientras lavaba los pocos platos del desayuno.

—Si, nos encontramos con Chitose el otro día— respondió sin querer alargar más la conversación, se levantó de la mesa y dejo su taza dentro del agua jabonosa donde su madre tenía las manos.  
—Me daré una ducha— dijo antes de escapar de la escena dejando a su madre con las ganas de seguir hablando.

Apenas llegó a su cuarto se echó en la cama boca abajo, sin muchas ganas de salir y tal vez llevarse una sorpresa nuevamente, rodó para coger su teléfono, marco el número de su novia y espero, espero.

—¡Mou Toshinou Kyouko!— bufó frustrada. Hablar con la rubia le hubiera dado algo de paz, hubiera podido reirse un rato con ella y quizá planear la celebración por su manga. Sentir su voz al menos podría ser suficiente para apagar la sensación amarga que la estaba dominando en ésos momentos. Quizá si cerraba sus ojos podía imaginar que estaban juntas, en el departamento que ambas decoraron sin nadie mas que pudiese molestar su convivencia, sin nadie como...

_"¿Qué me está pasando?"_ se preguntó, antes no había necesitado la compañía de su imaginación para confirmar sus sentimientos. La verdad que molestaba a la joven violeta radicaba en su pasado, ése pasado que se extendió como una bruma sobre sus ojos y que le hacían sentir culpable aún.

_"Tengo que hablar con ella"_ se dijo observando la foto de su novia en el fondo del teléfono.

**_"En las próximas horas un frente frío descenderá portando mal tiempo en todo el territorio, el servicio meteorológico junto con la brigada de protección civil han extendido sus labores y se están preparando para el fenómeno"_**

Yui estaba echada en el sofá de casa con la frazada de lana que su abuela tejió para ella tiempo atrás, una de ésos objetos que uno se niega a desechar a pesar de lo viejo y raído que este. Con el brazo que sujetaba el control remoto como única extremidad visible, la joven se abandonó al noticiero matutino.

—Yui, voy por unas cosas, ¿Necesitas algo?— preguntó su madre sonriendo, la morena pensó unos segundos.

—¿Cable?— dijo ella molestando a su madre, la mayor de las Funami alzó una ceja.

—¿Cuando regrese estarás de pie?— le dijo con sarcasmo

—Mamá habrá una especie de ola de frío que viene de Europa, es mejor que compruebe las áreas mas calientes de la casa— le dijo triunfante, su madre movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Como siempre tienes una respuesta inteligente, espero encontrar una mariposa en vez de la misma crisálida floja cuando vuelva— Y con eso la señora Funami se aventuró a la fría mañana. Yui suspiró pensando que su madre tenía algo de razón, aunque era sábado no podía estar de marmota toda la mañana.  
Se sentó y estiró los brazos bostezando, no había duda, la sensación de estar en casa la había relajado mucho ésos pocos días. Decidió dejar la frazada de la abuela junto al sofá para encaminarse a su habitación, ya en ella se cambió de ropa para salir y darle una visita a Akari quien seguramente estaba en su misma condición.  
Le dejó una nota a su madre antes de salir y se encamino por las calles. El tiempo estaba despejado, un tímido sol la saludó calentando su cara a pesar de la temperatura.

—Akari, es Yui— La madre de la joven Akaza hizo pasar a Funami quien sonrió confirmando sus sospechas.

—Yui-chan— saludó un cumulo de frazadas desde el sofá.

—Es como un deja vu— Yui comentó riendo, Akari infló sus mejillas apenada.

—Mou es sábado, a propósito Yui-chan, ¿Has escuchado de la ola de frío?— Akari preguntó a su amiga quien se sentó junto a ella. La madre de Akari le trajo algo caliente para beber y se unió a las chicas con algunas botanas.

—Gracias, si escuché. Al parecer viene de la Siberia, protección civil se está movilizando para no repetir lo de hace unos años— comentó la joven.

—Akane irá para estar con los abuelos, ellos viven en el campo— continuó la señora Akaza.

—Ya veo, felizmente los míos viven con parientes— Yui se sintió algo aliviada. De repente la puerta sonó y la señora de la casa se disculpo con su invitada.

—Nee Yui-chan— Akari le hablo, su amiga observó que apagó el televisor y encontró su mirada.  
—Estaba pensando en llamar a Kyouko para decirle lo de la senpai Ikeda, ya sabes, la reunión— Akari sonó alegre, Yui desvió su mirada a la taza con, ¿Qué era, cebada tostada?. Akari espero su respuesta con algo de incertidumbre, ¿Quizá había apresurado su juicio?

—Creo que está en Ayano decírselo, ¿No crees?— preguntó la morena viéndola a los ojos, por un pequeño instante Akari sintió algo de pena, era verdad que nada era como antes.  
—Además, es muy probable que Kyouko ya lo sepa— volvió a decir, Akari asintió sintiéndose derrotada.

—Tienes razón— Bajó la mirada y Yui se sintió un poco culpable de su cambio de humor.

—Solo espero que Chitose no elija el día más frío del año para hacerlo— trató de bromear, Akari sonrió finalmente y continuaron con su plática.

* * *

En el antiguo departamento donde pasaron sus días de liceo, las gemelas Ikeda se encontraban en plena preparación para el cambio de clima. Ambas se aseguraron de tener cubiertas eléctricas y que la caldera de la calefacción funcionase correctamente. Chizuru llegó ésa mañana consciente de no querer pasar las frías noches en la enorme casa de su abuela, trajo consigo los abrigos más pesados que encontró y algunas especialidades de la región.  
Chitose estaba contenta de tener a su hermana con ella, la nostalgia de aquellos días colegiales fueron mas fuertes ahora que estaban juntas limpiando la habitación que compartían. La mayor de las Ikeda aprovechó para contarle a su hermana sus planes de reunir a toda la comitiva, la menor estuvo de acuerdo con el reencuentro, aunque siempre habría alguien quien hubiera preferido evitar. Aún así, Chizuru pensó que podría soportarlo, no erán mas las crías de preparatoria y esperaba, no, estaba segura que aquella bobalicona desesperante de Toshinou había cambiado.  
Chitose no hablaba mucho de la pareja en cuestión por que sabía que su gemela nunca tragó a la rubia mangaka, no estaba segura de la razón pero imaginaba que tenía que ver con el contraste de caracteres en ambas.

—Entonces Funami-san estará también— preguntó la menor terminando de poner la mesa para comer el improvisado almuerzo que preparó Chitose.

—Si yo misma la invite, pero me pareció que no estaba muy convencida al principio— recordó ella.

—¿Por que?— Chizuru dijo abriendo el refrigerador.

—No lo sé, Ayano-chan también lucía extraña— dijo ella, Chizuru se quedó callada unos momentos pensando en la respuesta.

—Neesan no hay leche— Chizuru se acomodó los lentes, su hermana se volvió hacia ella mientras ponía un plato de verduras salteadas y carne sobre la mesa.

—Debemos comprarla antes que se acaben— dijo la mayor.

—Hablando de ellas, eran muy cercanas y no lo digo como lo eran tú con Sugiura-san, para mí era diferente— dijo, Chitose estaba acostumbrada a la personalidad de su hermana pero cambiar de lácteos a relaciones de liceo en un segundo era en extremo bipolar.

—¡¿Eh?!— La gemela exclamó sorprendida, la de ojos verdes la observó como si no fuera gran cosa. El cerebro de Chitose se ocupo en múltiples sinapsis que unieron cabos en una décima de segundo.

_"Cuando entraron a la preparatoria las clases fueron mezcladas, yo terminé en la misma de Toshinou-san, mientras que Funami-san, Ayano-chan y Chizuru compartían la segunda"_

_—_Neesan...— Chizuru trató de intervenir, en especial cuando los lentes de Chitose se empañaron por el tremendo análisis que estaba haciendo.

_"Ahora tiene sentido, Funami-san entró como extra en el consejo estudiantil por pedido de Ayano-chan, recuerdo que me lo dijo y yo estuve de acuerdo, confió siempre en la actitud de la joven morena. Aún así no me dí cuenta, era por la enfermedad de la abuela que no estaba muy pendiente de ésas cosas"_

—¿Neesan?— la voz de su gemela la trajo de vuelta.

—Luego Toshinou-san se confesó a Ayano-chan y Funami-san se fue, no tiene sentido— reflexionó Chitose, su hermana sirvió el arroz.

_"Todo este tiempo estaba sacando conclusiones" _pensó Chizuru.

—De repente no fue así, solo eran amigas y basta además, a Sugiura-san siempre le gustó ésa— concluyó Chizuru sin mas que decir. Las dos se quedaron con sus propias teorías sobrevolando sus cabezas, Ayano jamás le comentó nada al respecto pero como recordó en aquellos días no tuvo mucho tiempo para hablar con ella. Fue así que sintiéndose sola Ayano encontró en Funami una compañía ideal, pensó la platinada.

_"Quien sabe si evolucionó a algo más"_ Chitose resumió su comida con aquella premisa.

El sábado avanzó sin mucha novedad, la temperatura declino por debajo de la media y casi todos empezaron a abastecerse de productos de primera necesidad. Los super mercados estaban abarrotados, las estaciones de trenes atareadas con pasajeros de última hora que abordaban para reunirse con sus familiares, se podían ver a brigadas enteras de protección civil organizándose con maquinas barre nieve, kilos de sal y líneas de emergencia listas para atender las 24 horas.  
El cielo se oscureció rápidamente, cada ciudadano se refugió en casa y se esperaba que las escuelas cerrasen sus puertas. Parecía el preludio a una guerra y en gran parte lo era, una guerra contra la naturaleza, y en un país como el suyo nunca estaban demás las precauciones.

Estar cobijada en el calor del hogar con la chimenea crepitando y una taza de chocolate entre las manos no tenía precio, poco a poco una sensación de bienestar y sueño la invadió, entre cerrando sus párpados sintió la vibración de su teléfono como si no fuera suyo, con mucha pereza observó la pantalla y no reconoció el número.

_"¿Hola?"_ contestó esperando una de las ofertas del día. No respondieron al instante y estaba pensando en colgar.

_"Hola"_ escuchó decir y frunció el ceño reconociendo la voz del otro lado, un reflejo inconsciente.  
_"No cuelgues por favor"_ pidió ella.

_"No iba a hacerlo, es solo que me sorprendiste"_ dijo tratando de no sonar fría.

_"Entiendo, ¿Te estoy molestando?"_ preguntó con timidez. Negó con la cabeza.

_"No, dime"_ Otra vez una pausa larga que puso a ambas al filo del barranco.

_"¿Podemos hablar?"_ finalmente la pregunta que ella había estado temiendo.

_"¿Dónde estás?"_ preguntó pensando que no debería huir.

_"Cerca, nos podemos ver en el bar de la estación"_ dijo de nuevo sonando algo apenada.

_"¿A que hora?"_ su cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y se llevó una mano a la frente, una pausa más.

_"¿A las nueve?"_

_"Ahí estaré_" dijo antes de cerrar la llamada.

Luego de colgar nada de la programación llamó su atención, de repente el salón se volvió mas oscuro que antes y su mente comenzó una tormenta cerebral sin su permiso. Chistó poniéndose de pie, no iba a permitir que sus sentimientos le jugaran una mala pasada sin hacer algo para evitarlo. Subió por unas cosas que guardó en su cartera, para luego bajar sin hacer mucho ruido al salir.  
Camino poco trecho pero encontró el lugar que eligió para disipar su cabeza despejado, la nieve pareció multiplicarse a la par que avanzaba pero no le impidió de sacar su instrumento e aprisionar aquel cielo marchito y sus lágrimas de papel.  
Las luces artificiales se encendieron iluminando parcialmente la avenida, había pasado mucho tiempo afuera y aunque logró distraerse no pudo evitar sentir un calosfrío involuntario observando la hora. Suspiró para emprender la marcha de vuelta a casa, con ambas manos en los bolsillos del abrigo apuró el paso, sus pantalones empezaron a sentirse muy pesados y estuvo convencida que sus dedos pulgares ya eran cubos de hielo en sus botas.  
Tomó la sopa de miso luego de un baño fugaz, sintiendo que sus extremidades respondían a la temperatura del bien recibido alimento, vio su reloj nuevamente y agradeció antes de ponerse de pie.

—¿Vas a alguna parte?— Su padre preguntó algo preocupado, sobre todo con lo helado de la noche.

—Solo a tomar un café, volveré en seguida— dijo con su mejor sonrisa, su padre la observó por encima de sus delgados lentes de lectura por unos segundos. La joven conocía ésa mirada, era la firma Funami e incluso estaba segura que ella misma la usaría con sus futuros descendientes.

—Abrígate bien— Fue lo único que dijo y ella asintió antes de abandonar el comedor.

El auto fue la mejor opción dado el mal tiempo, haber siempre sido una buena alumna le había dado frutos, uno de ellos era la seguridad de sus padres hacia ella cuando le confiaban alguna cosa importante, material o no. La calefacción del auto calentó el ambiente rápidamente y se dejó poner algo de música solo para toparse con la estación nacional anunciando un nuevo desarrollo del fenómeno siberiano.  
Luego de unos cinco minutos -las calles estaban vacías- llegó al local que lucía vacío, decidió que o mejor era entrar y pedir algo mientras esperaba. El camarero le llevó un café italiano que mezclo sin mucha prisa, se había ubicado lejos de la puerta pero al lado de la ventana. Las pequeñas galletas que acompañaban su bebida las comió de inmediato y se preguntó muchas cosas al compás de la fluctuante luz de un farol cercano.  
De pronto las campanillas de la puerta sonaron anunciando un cliente y llamando su atención, por un momento ambas se miraron reconociendo el mismo sentimiento de nerviosismo anidándose en su interior. Luego, la recién llegada se acercó y ella se puso de pie sin saber muy bien el por que de sus movimientos.

—¿Yui-senpai?— la joven rosa pronuncio el nombre que por años significo todo para ella. Yui sonrió por el inesperado encuentro y por un momento olvido su historia con Akari.

—Chinatsu-chan, ha pasado tiempo— saludo la morena poniéndose de pie cuando la kouhai se acerco.

—Llegue en anticipo, al parecer tendré que esperar a mi hermana— dijo la joven, Yui asintió a la par que el mesero llego con su pedido.  
—senpai, también esperas a alguien— pregunto curiosa.

—algo así, aunque se esta tardando— comento ella notando su reloj. Chinatsu se puso nerviosa de pronto y dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada.

—No es Akari a quien espero, no pongas esa cara— Chinatsu se sonrojo por la franqueza de la mayor quien sonrió intuyendo sus sentimientos. Las dos callaron por un momento inseguras si debían o no hablar del tema.

—¿Como esta Akari?— Chinatsu no pudo evitar preguntar y aunque Yui no le gustaba ese tipo de situaciones decidió ser imparcial.

—Mejor— abrevio. Chinatsu se sintió muy apenada delante de Yui, no solo por que sabia que estaba al tanto de todo, si no también porque Yui era alguien especial para ella.

—Tu no insistes mas, ¿Te rendiste?— de nuevo la sinceridad de Yui la sacudió dentro.

—No, yo...Quiero esperar, dejar pasar un tiempo, Akari-chan no me perdonara de la noche a la mañana— se defendió, Yui pudo ver en sus ojos algo aguados que estaba arrepentida, pero tenia razón, las cosas debían enfriarse para poder cogerlas con calma.

—Entiendo, espero que las dos se aclaren, dejar en suspenso algo así solo complica las cosas— aconsejo mirándola a los ojos.

Chinatsu asintió advirtiendo que no hablaba de algo banal si no que aquello encerraba una experiencia para ella desconocida. Tomoko había estacionado fuera y su hermana reconoció el auto de familia con una sonrisa, se despidió de Yui con el pecho embargado de una tibieza, hablar con su senpai siempre comportaba la sensación de bienestar que la conquisto desde la escuela media. Yui volvió a revisar su reloj, eran casi las nueve y media. ¿A dónde se había ido el tiempo?, pensó.

_"Si tan solo no hubiera dejado de fumar"_ se dijo observando a su alrededor.

Ayano Sugiura entró en el bar llena de nieve, la joven logró colgar su pesado abrigo y la boina de lana para apresurarse donde Yui  
quien observó entretenida lo colorada que estaba.

—Lo siento, mi padre no regresaba y decidí venir a pie— se disculpó ganando algo de aire, Yui negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, me encontré con alguien y se me paso el tiempo— explicó. Ayano agradeció en silencio por aquel extraño que la entretuvo  
hasta ahora y se ordenó algo.

—Pudiste llamar, te pude recoger Ayano, mírate pareces un pollito mojado— le dijo ofreciendo un pañuelo, las mejillas de Ayano se  
inflamaron nuevamente, aquella Yui era más parecida a la de sus recuerdos.

—Gracias— dijo ella contenta de su reacción. Cuando le trajeron su bebida Yui ordenó otra y de pronto ambas se quedaron calladas.

El silencio que compartieron fue uno agradable, como el preludio de un vals. Yui estaba menos ansiosa que antes de su encuentro, era  
una sensación buena por una parte pero por otra ésta le traía muchos fantasmas que juro encerrados. Ver al motivo de aquellas  
apariciones frente a ella, aparentemente sin saber como comenzar a hablar cuando un tiempo atrás ambas compartían algo más que ideas  
fue casi irreal.  
Ayano no había cambiado mucho, su cabello era igual de largo, solo el peinado denotaba que no era más una chiquilla de liceo. Sus  
maneras se habían refinado aún mas de lo que recordaba y se preguntó si era por la compañía de Kyouko, se preguntó si era por ella  
que lucía igual de lejana, de intocable.

—Tienes la misma cara que ponías en el consejo cuando no sabías como ajustar el presupuesto del mes— Dijo de pronto y Ayano se vio  
mas colorada que nunca, la sonrisa que le regaló Yui fue demasiado para sus emociones, se rascó la mejilla tratando de no hacer un  
mohín delante suyo. Luego las dos se miraron sonriendo, el hielo finalmente se había roto.

—¡Mou!, ¿Como recuerdas ésas cosas en éste momento?— protestó ella. Era tan extraño descubrir en una persona conocida detalles que  
tal vez se perdieron con los años. Ayano pensó.

Yui seguía teniendo el mismo humor pero parecía más abierta que antes, supuso que era la consecuencia de tratar con gente de otra  
cultura y costumbres. Físicamente también había cambiado, no solo el cabello, estaba más alta de lo que recordaba, o quizá ¿Era el  
tipo de ropa que usaba?.  
Sentada frente a ella con un pasado de mal entendidos pendiendo como único hilo que las conectaba, no era un pensamiento que le  
gustase a la joven violeta pero así lo habían dejado, no, así había sucedido.

—¿Qué nos paso?— preguntó al aire y en voz alta, lo suficiente para que Funami la escuchara, Ayano sostuvo el aliento luego de su  
desliz.  
—No quise...Es decir— trató de desviar su atención pero Yui la detuvo con una mano.

—Cuando llamaste y decidí venir pretendí no huir más— comenzó la morena, Ayano se tensó en su asiento.  
—Paso que no fui sincera contigo, que fui cobarde y terminé por arruinar todo— confesó ella, Ayano sintió un nudo en su garganta pero  
pudo fijar su mirada en ella.

—No digas éso, yo también respondí de la misma manera Yui, yo no sabía que hacer y de repente Kyouko estaba ahí—

—Entiendo Ayano, nos dejamos llevar por celos y las hormonas— Yui trató de sonreír y ésto contagió a la otra joven. Las dos se  
sintieron algo apenadas por la charla, pero aún así pudieron resolver su situación o al menos aclararla.

—Extrañamente me siento aliviada— Yui dijo apoyándose en el respaldar del asiento, Ayano tuvo que darle razón en ello y la copió.

—Me alegro que pudiéramos hablar, pensaba que había este gran muro entre las dos y no me gustaba— Ayano continuó visiblemente más relajada, Yui asintió como respuesta.

—A propósito, ¿Kyouko viene?— Pregunto Yui aprovechando la mención de su amiga. Ayano la vio algo sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

—Hable con ella antes, me dijo que Tokyo esta bajo alarma también. Justo cuando le iba a preguntar tuvo que irse, que extraño—  
Reflexiono la futuro abogado, Yui sorbió su bebida entretenida con la expresión del rostro de Ayano.

—Algunas cosas no cambian— pensó en voz alta

—¿El que?— interrogó curiosa.

—Digo que no has cambiado— declaro Yui haciendo de Ayano un manojo de emociones, miro hacia su taza.

—Chitose me dijo lo mismo, debe ser cierto entonces— Yui rió y Ayano se sintió sonrojar observándola, ¿Cuando fue la última vez que escuchó su risa?, sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose tonta.

Las dos se perdieron en platica durante mucho tiempo, luego de atravesar ese muro del que hablo Yui las cosas fueron mas fáciles para ambas. Cuando la noche se hizo mas oscura y fría, las dos decidieron marcharse. Se metieron al auto con rapidez y Yui encendió las luces, las calles estaban desiertas si no por los pocos pasajeros del ultimo tren de la jornada.

Uno de ellos arrastraba un renuente equipaje ligero el cual abandono para hacer una llamada, una llamada que nunca partió al reconocer un par de chicas que subían a un auto oscuro. Las dos lucían entretenidas en compañía e incluso avisto un intercambio de sonrisas que le originaron un sentimiento no ajeno y que no había sentido en tanto tiempo.

_"Nee Yui vamos a la nueva tienda, hay un descuento que quiero aprovechar"_ la joven morena observo a su rubia amiga desde su pupitre mientras guardaba sus cosas.

_"Hoy no puedo Kyouko, quede con Ayano para unos asuntos del consejo"_ respondió Yui ofreciendo una sonrisa conciliadora. La mangaka lucio decepcionada.

_"¿Que? ¿Desde cuando ayudas en el consejo?"_ insistió Kyouko cortando el paso, Yui suspiro casi en derrota

_"Desde que Chitose renuncio por su abuela, ahora yo soy la tesorera"_ explico pensando que así la testaruda de su amiga entendería, la rubia frunció el ceño en confusión, ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?, pensó.

_"Eres una traidora, te vendiste así de fácil sin siquiera decírmelo, ahora quien me va a ayudar con la tarea"_ hizo un mohín infantil irritando a la morena

_"Debes unirte a un club o algo Kyouko, no haces bien en holgazanear tanto, además no tenemos la misma tarea"_ aconsejo su mejor amiga haciéndose paso.

_"No es justo"_ se quejo bufando.

_"Yui, ¿Estás lista?"_ Ayano apareció de pronto y viendo a Kyouko se sorprendió un poco.

_"Si, estaba por salir, adiós Kyouko"_ saludo a su amiga pero la rubia no la escuchó solo pudo captar la familiaridad entre ambas, y por primera vez se sintió fuera de lugar.

El auto se alejo y ella solo pudo sostener el aliento, reviviendo aquella escena del pasado con un leve temblor invadiendo su cuerpo y sin saber si era de frío o algo mas.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, lo sé que es más corto que el anterior pero tengan paciencia, éste periodo está muy pesado y las ideas que tenía para el capitulo se me juntaron todas, el resultado fue esto, conciso pero lleno de novedades...nos estamos leyendo.

_Conciencia: Te has demorado un mes en actualizar._

_Autora: ¿En serio? no me había dado cuenta, debe ser cambio de hora, ya sabes menos una._

_Conciencia: *Suspira* ¿No crees que tus lectores estarán incendiando tu nombre por el retraso?_

_Autora: No, son gente buena, comprensiva y devota a la lectura, no creo que este pequeño retraso haya influido negativamente._

_Conciencia: *Observa a la autora con ojos fríos y rostro duro* Mmmmm _

_Autora: *Con lagrimas en los ojos* Lo siento, no se volverá a repetir..._


End file.
